Loco y Estupido Amor en Freddy's
by ANTIALPHAS H
Summary: Mike Schmidt nunca imagino que terminaria asi, nunca creyo que se enamoraria de aquella rubia, de esa chica a quie debia vigilar por las noches...hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gentuza, aquí su servidor y mas jodido que antes.**

 **Bueno, bueno, jamás pensé que caería tan bajo en toda mi Historia como Autor y lo admito…esto es humillante y vergonzoso para mí, rebajarme a esto hace que me sienta…raro.**

 **Verán…lo que pasa es que perdí una apuesta y parte del trato consistía en hacer una Historia de Romance, tipo Mike x Chica, joder, Argentina me fallo.**

 **Antes de que me juzguen y lean esto, solo quiero decir y aclarar una cosa… NO SOY un shipper, ¿Ok?, bien. Solo hago esta Historia por mi amiga y quizás… por mí mismo.**

 **Advertencia: Esta Historia contiene Violencia, Groserías y contenido explicito. Robots Humanizados estilo Pole-Bear…Si eres alguien como yo, pues da la vuelta y vete…si eres una Fangirl adicta al mierdaoi, ¡Largo!**

 **Declaración: Five Nights at Freddy's NO me pertenece, aunque eso ya lo saben.**

 _ **SOLO MIA**_

 **Capitulo 1: A puerta cerrada.**

Nunca pensé que algo como esto me pudiera pasar a mí, nunca pensé que terminaría así…pero así fue. Jamás podre comprender como sucedió y como ella termino en mi cama, junto a mí, desnudos, sintiendo el calor de su piel rosando con la mía…Amándola.

Pero algo que si puedo entender ahora y es de lo que más estoy seguro en mi vida…es que la Amo con toda el alma.

No necesito nada más, solo a ella. Aquella rubia que logro hacer lo que ninguna otra hiso, aquella chica que me hiso sentir diferente, que me dio algo nuevo porque luchar…Ella.

Aun sigo sin entender como paso, como termine en esta situación. A veces solo pienso que esto es un sueño, pero se siente real, se oye tan real y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que todo eso si es real.

Otra cosa que no puedo comprender, es como termine enamorándome de ti… ni siquiera eres humana, aunque tienes la apariencia y te comportas como una. No lo sé, pero lo único que si se es que ahora estas a mi lado y no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño…no otra vez.

 **···························································································································**

Mi nombre es Mike Schmidt, actualmente soy el Guardia de del restaurante familiar Freddy's, ese restaurante que es popular en toda la ciudad, no solo por la pizza, sino por los animatronicos. Hace apenas una semana, se me dio la obligación de vigilar de noche a estos… ¿Como lo digo sin ofenderlos?, imbéciles… ¡Enserio, solo mírenlos! ¡Parecen sacados de un maldito y asqueroso Anime de mierda!, les voy a ser sinceros, los odio, los odio a la mayoría, Freddy, Bonnie y el maldito de Foxy, este último es al que mas desprecio de los tres, maldito pedófilo.

Pero a pesar de eso, no siento lo mismo por esa rubia, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?...Chica, creo, pero ella es quien menos me jode durante mi turno. El trió de maricas lo único que intentan hacerme, es meterme en un pinche trajecito de Freddy, ósea, ¡¿Qué sentido le ven a eso?! Solo son unos malditos maniquíes andantes, ¿Qué esperan? ¿Qué me suicide por lo ridículo que me veo?, tal vez, pero mientras tenga la energía y las puertas, eso no pasara.

En estos momentos me encontraba en mi oficina, perdiendo el tiempo, mirando la pantalla de mi tableta, esperando algún jodido movimiento de esos malditos. Apenas eran las 1:00AM y todo parecía estar tranquilo, nadie se movía, inclusive Foxy que era el más irritante de todos estaba tranquilo. Si, solo era otra noche en la misma mierda.

Yo solo me relaje, como siempre, me acomode en mi silla y me dispuse a descansar. Me importaba una reverenda mierda si alguno llegaba a entrar, podía oírlos, ya que no eran nade de sigilosos, así que podría fácilmente detectarlos en el momento en que se acerquen, pero sí de casualidad uno llega entrar…bueno, solo digamos que tengo un plan de emergencia, al cual llamo: Bate de Baseball, aunque no me molestaría partirles la cara a alguno.

 **3:00AM**

Abro los ojos rápidamente al escuchar el sonido de las puertas cerrándose y lo primero que veo me dejo sorprendido. Frente a mí se encontraba aquella chica animatronica, parecía tener 26 años, usaba un vestido amarillo, junto con un delantal blanco donde se leía la frase: "¡LET'S EAT!", botas naranjas y ojos violistas.

¡CARAJO!, ¿Cómo mierda entro sin que la oyera?, ¡Maldita sea! Miro a mi derecha donde estaba mi bate de Baseball para tomarlo, pero no estaba, la vuelvo a ver y noto que lo tiene en sus manos. Las puertas estaban cerradas, no tenía escapatoria alguna.

A pesar de mi situación crítica, no mostré signo alguno de preocupación o de miedo, nada, solo la mire directamente con un gesto de indiferencia mientras cruzaba mis brazos, aparentando estar desinteresado ante lo que pasaba.

Ella me miro con interés, escaneando con sus ojos cada parte me mi cuerpo, un silencio incomodo no tardo en aparecer. Yo estaba tranquilo, para serles sinceros, no tenía miedo, es más, ya estaba planeando una forma de confrontar a la animatronica, pero rápidamente me llegaron los problemas:

Primero, no tenía nada a la mano para poder atacar o defenderme.

Segundo, ella era un androide con un endoesqueleto de metal y yo solo era un humano.

Tercero, ¡Era una chica por el amor de Dios!, ¿Qué clase de hombre golpearía a una mujer?, eso es para reales hijos de puta y yo no soy de ese tipo.

¿Qué podía hacer?, la única respuesta que tenia era…nada…

-¿Nombre? -…

¿Qué? ¿Acaso me hablo?...

-¿Perdón? – Dije tratando de aclarar las cosas.

-Te pregunte que, ¿Cal es tu nombre? – Me dijo con cierto interés.

Espera, espera, ¿Me pidió mi nombre?, para qué coño me lo pregunta, según tengo entendido yo, estas cosas tienen un sistema de reconocimiento facial, se supone que me reconocerían cuando me vieran, pero que importa.

-Me llamo Paul Gray- Obviamente le di un nombre falso, ¿Acaso me cree idiota?

-Muy bien, mucho gusto señor Schmidt- Dijo ella de manera amistosa mientras me extendía la mano.

¡Mierda!, lo sabía.

-Si aja claro- Dije aceptando el saludo.

-Creo que ya sabes mi nombre- Se sentó en la mesa sin dejar de mirarme.

¿Cómo no lo voy a saber?, estas es la lista de personas que matar antes de morirme.

-Claro que si- Aun seguía tranquilo, relajado, pero aun desconfiaba.

Me pregunto cuándo es que comenzara la violencia, las amenazas o el intento de homicidio.

-Es una linda noche, ¿No es así? -…

Esto tiene que ser una mala broma, claro que si, solo está jugando conmigo para poder matarme más adelante, esto ya lo vi muy seguido en las películas.

-Disculpa, pero, ¿Por qué trajiste un instrumento deportivo en tu hora de trabajo? – Me pregunto agarrando mi bat -¿Acaso eres partidario de este juego? –

Carajo, ya me descubrió, ¿Cómo le digo que planeaba utilizarlo para partirles la madre a batazos intencionalmente sin alterarla?... ¡Al carajo!

-Sí, juego el deporte y la razón por el cual lo traje… es que lo utilizaría como arma para abrirle el cráneo en dos a alguno de tus noviecitos en caso de que me molestaran- Soy el puto amo, deberían ver su cara, de verdad les preocupa.

-¿Disculpa?...solo quiero que te quede en claro algo…- Aquí vienen las amenazas, al juzgar por su tono y mirada seria –Ninguno de "esos" es mi novio, es más, no me caen para nada bien-

Se nota la indignación en sus palabras, creo que no me entendió del todo, pero aun así estoy sorprendido.

-¿Eso es todo? – Pregunte con algo de incredulidad, pues yo siempre creí que ella era puta de este lugar y que se acostaba con los tres a la vez en la cocina, ya que la cámara no da allá y siempre se escucha un pinche alboroto.

-¿Esperabas más?, pues si- Dijo ella sin interés alguno o preocupación.

No sabía que decir, yo solo me quede callado, desvié la mirada, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, ya no me importaba el hecho de que estuviera aquí. Tal vez esto me parezca estúpido, pero creo que ella es diferente, no es como el trió de imbéciles que esta allá afuera… entre las puertas y nosotros… ¡Carajo!

-¡Maldita sea, la energía! –Grite angustiado, Chica arqueo una ceja, yo me pese de pie y rápidamente agarre mi tableta –Puta madre-

5% de energía y apenas son las cinco en punto.

-Me lleva, ahora si valí- Empecé a murmurar cosas sin sentido y groserías, ignorando por completo a la animatronica –Un momento, ¡El bat!, lo único que tengo que hacer es persuadir a Chica para que me lo entregue y así podre destrozarle la madre a esos…-

-Mike…- Me llamo Chica interrumpiendo mi astuto e infalible plan –Hay otra manera-

¿Otra manera?, solo me dispuse a verla, sin decir nada más. Ella sin levantarse la mesa, extendió su brazo hacia el Cupcake con ojos que estaba encima del viejo equipo de vigilancia que había allí, luego lo empojo con su mano, pero no cayo, solo se quedo allí sostenido por algo que parecía ser una pequeña bisagra, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue un botón rojo que había justo encima del Cupcake, ¿Cómo mierda no pude notar eso? Chica presiono el botón y casi de inmediato se oyó un pequeño ruido de ambas puertas.

-Listo, problema resuelto- Dijo de forma tranquila mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Mire las puertas, presione el botón para abrirla, pero no paso nada.

-¿Eso?, tranquilízate, solo es un mecanismo de emergencia creado para mantener las puertas cerradas hasta las 6am, lo instalaron hace un par de años, fue un tipo, un tal Scott, sugirió crear un plan de contingencia en caso de que la energía no fuera suficiente- Muy bien, es oficial, ahora sí que estoy más sorprendido e impresionado.

-¿Por qué mierda no me avisaron de esto? –

-Muy simple, porque Scott lo hiso en secreto a espaldas de la gerencia, fue difícil, pero al final lo logro- Me dijo con tranquilidad.

-Ósea, ¿Que desde un maldito principio pude ahorrarme las molestias de tener que abrir y cerrar puertas y así evitar el maldito estrés y a los tres maricas?– Esto es mierda.

-No del todo, en la oficina no hay ductos de ventilación o sistemas de aire acondicionado, por lo que te quedarías aislado del oxigeno hasta el fin de tu turno y posiblemente morirías asfixiado- Ok, ahora estoy impresionado…otra vez.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto? – Pregunte, pues ya se me hacia raro que ya tuviera tanta información.

-Scott me lo dijo para que en un futuro pudiera ayudar a los demás Guardias- Dijo ella mientras me sonreía, un momento…

-¿Ayudar?... ¿Acaso no me vas a matar? –Pregunte con sorpresa, la verdad era que no le tenía nada de confianza.

-Claro que no, yo no soy como los demás- Me dijo indignada por mi suposición, solo para después mirarme con una sonrisa maliciosa, esto no me agrada –Primero te voy a violar-

¡Mierda!...

-¡Ja jajajajajaja…!- Comenzó a reírse descontroladamente –Deberías ver tu cara, eh tomatito…-

Putas, no pude evitar que ese comentario me pusiera imágenes en la cabeza… tengo que admitirlo, Chica sí que es sexy, ¿Me pregunto cómo se vería sin ropa?... ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO?! Es solo una pinche animatronica, de seguro no tiene…

-Hola… tierra a Mike, hay alguien allí- Chica me saca de mis pensamientos, rápidamente me reincorporo y a miro fijamente.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunte haciéndome el pendejo.

-Lo que paso es que te quedas ahí sentado…mirando fijamente mis pechos- Dijo arqueando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos.

Que tarado que soy, esta vez hacerse el pendejo no funcionara, pero que le digo, no puedo decirle que me estaba preguntando si tenía vagina o no. Piensa Mike piensa…

-Perdón, pero pensaba en cosas filosóficas y me quede mirando tu busto sin percatarme de mis acciones, jeje- Soy el puto amo, de seguro se la creyó.

-Bueno, en ese caso, entonces dime, ¿En que estabas pensando? – Se levanto de la mesa y se acerco amenazadoramente a mí.

Ahora sí, ya valí, ¿Qué le digo?, carajo, quiero mi puto bat.

-Bueno, jeje… veras…es que- Se notaba mi nerviosismo a la distancia, ella se acerco a un mas a mí.

Diosito, si me ayudas, juro que nunca volveré a hacerme una paja…

 _ **¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡YAY!**_

¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, ¡Gracias Dios!... mierda, mis pajas.

Las puertas rápidamente se abrieron y yo me levante como el rayo para dirigirme a la salida.

-Espera…- Chica agarra mi brazo antes de que pudiera salir.

Los nervios me vuelven a invadir, lentamente me doy la vuelta, esperando encontrarme con una mirada asesina o psicópata, pero no fue así, es más, fue todo lo contrario. Me encontré con una mirada igual de nerviosa que la mía.

-¿S-si?- Genial, ahora estoy tartamudeando.

-Me preguntaba si… ¿Volverás esta noche verdad?- Me pregunto son un leve sonrojo…

Sinceramente desearía que no fuera así, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?, estoy atrapado aquí hasta que termine mi contrato, pero no falta mucho, solo tengo que terminar esta semana y podre largarme de aquí de una vez y para siempre.

-C-claro, es mi t-trabajo, recuerda que soy el Guardia- Dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa, me la quede mirando unos momentos, mirando directamente a sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color violeta, una sensación extraña surgió en mí, una sensación reconfortante, una sensación que no había sentido en años… Oh no –B-bueno, me tengo que ir-

-Oh, si… adiós- Dijo torpemente.

Volví a darme la vuelta para poder irme, pero…

-Chica…-

-¿Si?-

Me di la vuelta para poder mirarla otra vez.

-Podrías soltarme- Dije refiriéndome al agarre que aun tenía en mi brazo.

La chica se volvió a sonrojar de la vergüenza e inmediatamente me soltó, yo solo sonreí al verla de esa manera.

-Quien es el tomatito ahora, ¿Eh?-

Enserio, deberían verla, me recuerda a…no, no otra vez.

-Bueno…Adiós-

No dije nada mas, solo me dispuse a dirigirme a la salida de la Pizzeria, sin mirar atrás, con un gesto serio en mi cara, después de recordarla a ella, solo era necesario para porme asi. Sali de la pizzeria, me dirigi a mi auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento, entre, lo encendi y rapidamente me aleje de aquel lugar del demonio, con muchos pensamientos y dudas en micabeza.

Algo me decia que las cosas no iban a ser iguales despues de esta noche...

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**

 **Bueno, esto a sidoel primer capitulo de...esto.**

 **Quiero informar que NO voy a abandonar mis otros proyectos, "Shdow's Creed" solo esperen a que termino otra Historia paracomenzar con esa.**

 **Pero ahora tengo que hacer esta y por lo tanto, sera mas dificil, no devi apostar. Pero bueno, mi amiga me dio la oportunidad de poner a voto lo siguiente:**

 **1) Continuo la Historia. Si les gusta, solo voten por esta opcion y la continuare.**

 **2)Borro la Historia. Si no te gusta o simplemente odias todo, solo vota por esta opcion y ya.**

 **La opcion que eligan podran ponerlas en los Reviews, la desicion mas elegida sera la que defina el destino de esta historia.**

 **No se preocupen, las cursilerias comenzaran en el proximo capitulo...creo.**

 **Tambien queria decir que muy pronto subire el proximo capitulo de "Mike el Nuevo Animatronico".**

 **Acepto ideas y\o sugerencias.**

 **Bueno, les digo adios desde el fin del mundo XD**

 **CHAO.**


	2. Chapter 2: Noche 2otra vez

**_¡AMO LA MUERTE!_**

 **Ah carajo, perdón, Fic equivocado, ignoren eso…**

 **Bueno, bueno, al parecer a la mayoría le gusto esta Historia y bueno, debo cumplir con mi parte.**

 **Nunca debí apostar, carajo.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Marcos: Si, claro que aun recuerdo las batallas épicas que tuve contigo, gracias por tener un poco de decencia y votar a mi favor, en el fondo ya sabía que te gustaban mis Historias, porque las únicas personas que me odian son Fangirls y que la paz también se contigo, Novicio Marcus.**

 **Thunderbolt: Gracias… creo.**

 **Hugotheflower13: Gracias por comprender, gracias a Dios no tengo hermanas y aun no entiendo porque emparejan a Jane con Jeff, se supone que se odian. Eso se cura con más que eso, solamente tienes que matar a tus hermanas y arrojarlas a un rio…no, mentira, no me gusta el Yuri, ni el Gore, pero bueno, tú tienes tus métodos.**

 **Guest: Carajo.**

 **Udta: Ok, aquí está el otro capítulo.**

 **WillSant99AR: ¿Te encanta?... mierda, esperaba más apoyo de ti, ya que enserio, me están apuntando con un arma en estos momentos…**

 **Prima: ¡Cállate!-Con una pistola en las manos-**

 **Aunque tienes razón, es un poco bueno salir de esa rutina, Matar, Destripar, Torturar, Secuestrar, Quemar y todo lo malo que termine con "ar". Si, Foxy es un real hijo de la chingada XD.**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Me honra con su presencia Princesa. Sí, yo también aprendí la lección. Gracias y si, no es lo mío, pero uno siempre aprende. XD seee, es toda un loquilla. Tranquila, el mundo siempre decide por seguir estas historias. Tratare. Ya lo leí y como siempre, quedo Excelente.**

 **xK1rarax: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esta Historia con tu pareja menos favorita XD, esta es la única pare hetero Guardia-Animatronico que existe de la primera entrega, lo demás es pura Homosexualidad. Gracias por seguirme y por la galleta, aliviaste un poco este dolor.**

 **BETATSTR: Gracias y adiós.**

 **Ghostmacaw: Gracias, gracias y otro voto más a favor… ¡Rayos!**

 **SEBAS GG: Cierto, aunque yo nunca me la eh hecho porque eso es auto-violación, además de Gay. Gracias y sí, estoy al tanto de eso, pero esto no durara mucho, solo es temporal. Muy bien, continuare.**

 **Lucite199: ¡Juégatela y Gana! ¿Qué tipo de historias lees?, pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado. Lo intentare.**

 **Matías jd: Si, si, aquí está el otro capítulo, pero eso se sabrá más adelante.**

 **Mierda, 13 Reviews en un solo capitulo, donde solo improvise, rayos, eso si me sorprendió…**

 **Capitulo 12: Noche 2… otra vez.**

Allí estaba, en una posición elevada, en un edificio alto, con una cobertura de fuego única, preparándome para lo que sería el mayor logro de mi vida. Con mi leal arma de precisión letal, un Barret calibre 50 con mira de última generación, adoptando una posición de tiro más cómoda, sin dejar de apuntar al lugar donde ejecutaría a mi víctima.

Un escenario lleno de luces y sistemas de alta tecnología, frente a una gran cantidad de "personas", si es que sus les puede llamar así. En el escenario, había una chica mayor, 17 años, cabello color cian recogido con dos largas coletas, ojos turquesa. Viste una camiseta gris brillante sin mangas, una corbata aguamarina, mangas negras a parte, falda negra y botas del mismo color. Cantando una canción horripilante que le revolvería las tripas a cualquiera.

Cargue mi arma, era el momento, el momento de enviar a esa perra a lo más profundo del infierno por sus crímenes contra la buena música. Mi respiración era pesada, debía controlarme si quería tener éxito, pues no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de hacerle un bien a este mundo.

2557 metros, una bala, un muerto, un mundo mejor. La tenía en el punto de mira, mi dedo comenzó a rozar el gatillo, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, mi corazón se aceleraba debido a la intensa adrenalina por la emoción.

El ODIO se canaliza un el punto de mira, directamente a su cabeza.

-Hasta nunca, maldita vocaloid-…

 _¡PUM!_

 _¡HEAD SHOT!_

* * *

Mike abrió los ojos, despertando repentinamente. Acostado sobre una pequeña cama, capaz de albergar a una persona, se levanto con evidente molestia ante lo que paso.

-Mierda, un segundo mas y hubiera visto como el cráneo de esa maldita explotaba en mil pedazos-

Y es que esa no fue mera novedad, ya que esta última semana ah estado soñando con matar a muchos pendejos iconos de la música basura, como: Daddy "El retrasado" yunki, Justin Gayber, Miley "perra" cyrus y otros pendejos más que violaron los derechos de la buena música.

En su habitación había una gran cantidad de posters de varias bandas, como: Slipknot, IRON MAIDEN, Metallica, Megadeth, Antestor, Evanescence, Lost Horizon y Stratovarius, que daban la impresión de: "¡Mierda, este tío es un Metalhead bien Hardcore!", y si, así era.

 **Primera persona: Mike.**

Me-cago-en-la-puta, ese fue el sueño más extraño y erótico que he tenido en toda mi subnormal vida, pero bueno, al carajo con eso, ¿Por qué mate a Miku?, ella ni siquiera existe… da igual, de todas maneras canta horrible, jeje, si un Otaku leyera mis pensamientos probablemente me mandaría a la mierda.

-¿Qué hora es?- me pregunte como todo pelotudo cuando se despierta, mire mi reloj, el cual era tan Hardcore como yo –Puta madre-

Solo faltaban dos míseras horas para que comenzara mi jodido, puto y asqueroso turno. El tiempo si pasa rápido cuando te quedas dormido todo el día, pero bueno, no me quedare como pendejo a esperar que el tiempo vuele. Mejor me alisto.

 **Un rato más tarde…**

Ok, ya me bañe, ya me vestí, ahora solo falta una cosa…

Me dirijo a la sala, una como cualquier otra, solo que aquí hay una puerta que guarda algo o más bien alguien. Me acerco a la puerta, toco suavemente la perilla y la abro, solo era otra habitación, un poco diferente a la mía, en la cama se encuentra un gran amigo mío de cabello rubio, el cual estaba profunda y tranquilamente dormido. Solo quería saludarlo… claro, a mi estilo.

 **Tercera Persona.**

Mike ingresa violentamente a la habitación, derribando la puerta de una patada, con una sonrisa sádica al puro estilo de "The Joker" y con una guitarra bestial en las manos, da un salto hasta la orilla de la cama como todo un asesino serial, mientras da un golpe brutal a la cuerdas del instrumento, el cual estaba conectado a unos amplificador nada inocentes, el acorde fue tan brutal y distorsionado que hiso que el chico saltara del miedo.

-¡DESPIERTA JEREMY!- grito Mike como todo un loco, mientras agarraba la orilla de la cama y la volteaba, tirando al pobre joven.

Jeremy encendió rápidamente la luz para ver a su atacante, pero cuando supo de quien se trataba, el temor fu sustituido por rabia.

-¡Mike! ¡¿PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA?!- pregunto tratando de recibir respuesta ante esta agresión sin sentido.

-Nada, solo vine a decir que ya me iba al trabajo-

Jeremy analizo la situación, vio todo a su alrededor y llego a la conclusión de todo para dar un respuesta.

-Déjame ver si entendí- Respiro hondo –Entraste como todo un maniaco a lo Postal 2, derribando mi pinche puerta, la cual estaba abierta y sin seguro, solo para luego intentar que me dé un infarto por el culpa de tu puto acorde Death Metal que casi me mata del susto y para colmo, tirarme innecesariamente de mi cama… todo eso, ¿Para qué fin?-

-Es que me gusta joderte- dijo Mike con una sonrisa casual, mientras se daba la vuelta para poder irse.

-Puto- Jeremy solo apago la luz y se volvió a acostar con más fastidio.

 **Volviendo a la Primera Persona.**

Jajajajajaja, eso fue único. Bueno, verán, el es Jeremy Fiztgerald, mi mejor amigo y una de las personas en quien más confió, nos conocimos hace años en la fiesta de un amigo. Mierda, esa fiesta fue suprema, cerveza, piscina, chicas, Skrillex, cerveza, Heavy Metal, ¡Ozzy estuvo allí!, cerveza, buenos amigos, explosiones, uno que otro muerto pero bueno ¡Y mas cerveza!, fue inolvidable.

Jeremy desea ser una estrella del Deathcore y no está mal, tiene una gran potencia en el género y actualmente le va bien, solo vive conmigo porque necesita alejarse de todo eso por un tiempo y relajarse, pero creo que lo arruine jajá.

Me subí en mi auto, un Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 del 68 modificado, este auto es una de las cosas que más amo en la vida, ya que se lo quite al sádico de mi padre, un militar. Encendí el motor, soltando un tremendo rugido, sin duda este bebe es poderoso. Sin más tiempo que perder, le pise a fondo, las ruedas traseras raparon contra el pavimento, solo para después salir disparado como bala hacia mi destino… el cual, solo estaba a media calle.

No puedo soportarlo más, acelere a fondo, sin detenerme, choque el auto contra la Pizzería y esta exploto nuclearmente en mil pedazos…

 **Tercera Persona…**

Mike estaciono el vehículo en el estacionamiento, se bajo, camino hasta la puerta, la abrió, entro en la pizzería, camino al lado del escenario donde estaban los animatronicos.

-Hola putos… y Chica- saludo con mucho cariño a los tres.

Siguió caminando, pasando por área donde se encontraban un par de jóvenes.

-Hola Liell… Feliz cumpleaños Lydan- dijo sin detenerse.

-Gracias Mike- dijo el chico mientras ambos veían como el Guardia se perdía en la oscuridad, luego miro a Liell -¿Crees que sobreviva esta noche?-

El chico solo se encogió los hombros.

Mike entro en su cómoda oficina y se tiro sobre su silla con toda la flojera del mundo.

 **Primera Persona…**

PEEEEEEROOOOOOO QUUEEE FLOOOJEEEERAAA.

Jesús, no pudiste hacer que el día pasara más lento.

 ** _Jesús: No-_**

¿Qué carajo fue eso?, genial, ahora escucho voces… bueno, solo espero que la Fazfuck y su pandilla no se pongan ardidos y planeen hacer cosas degeneradas como siempre, porque les tengo un puto bate de Baseball, listo para partirles la jeta(cara).

 **12:00**

¿Ya son las doce?, ¡No jodan!...

 ** _Jesús: Si jodemos-_**

¡CARAJO!

Bueno, bueno tranquilízate, apenas estamos comenzando, por lo que ninguno se moverá hasta las… ¡Zorro de mierda!

Inmediatamente doy un salto hasta el botón de la puerta, como un tronco lo precio y la puerta rápidamente se cierra…

-¡Victoria! ¡Seee, en tu cara intento mal formado de pirata poser!- celebración, celebración, celebración -¿Enserio creíste que podías trollearme?-

-Si...- mierda, coño, puta, está detrás de mí el maldito –Puerta equivocada tarado-

Chinga su puta madre Foxy, el muy rata se fue por el otro lado…

-Esa no se vale maldito concha tu madre-

-Todo se vale en la guerra- dijo creyéndose todo un don Juan.

-Esto no es una guerra, puto, ¡Esto es una masacre!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

No le respondí, pues abrí la puerta que recién cerré y salí corriendo como todo loco lo haría en las películas.

-Un momento, ¡Ven acá cachorro de agua dulce!- acto seguido, el marica-emo-gay- comenzó a perseguirme.

Y así comenzó una épica persecución, donde yo tenía la ventaja, ya que jugué todos los pinches juegos de A.C, además de que soy Hardcore y nadie me puede atrapar…

-Te tengo- ¡Me atrapo el muy perra!

-Mierda…-

Carajo

Coño

Puta

Me cago en Justin Bergas.

-¿Últimas palabras?-

-Si… espero que cancelen todos lo animes- jajá, soy malote.

-Eso es cruel, pero eso nunca pasara-

Saben, nunca pensé que moriría violado por maldito pedófilo que finge ser pirata, no sé, esperaba morir de una manera digna, tal vez en una guerra, un partido de futbol o la casa de mi suegra, pero esto no es nada digno… ¡Quizás los muy malditos planeen hacer algo asqueroso y degenerado con mi cuerpo!, pero bueno, de todas maneras… ¿Qué hace Chica ahí?

 **Tercera Persona.**

Mike estaba arrinconado, sin ninguna oportunidad aparente de escapar. Foxy ya lo tenía donde quería y estaba a punto de atacarlo con su garfio, pero no logro notar la presencia de cierta rubia a sus espaldas.

Chica que pasaba por ahí en esos momentos, presencio una escena nada agradable para ella, se acerco con un sigilo envidiable. Mike noto su presencia, pero no hiso nada solo la veía disimuladamente sin que Foxy se diera cuenta, pues algo en el fondo le decía que confiara.

- _"¿Qué hace?"-_ se pregunto el Guardia sin dejar mirarla, ya que lo único que hacia Foxy era de hablar y hablar pendejadas típicas de él.

Foxy dejo de hablar y se preparo para atacar a Mike, pero lo que paso a continuación, fue inesperado…

 _¡CLANK!_

 **Primera Persona: Mike.**

UUUUUHHHH

Eso debió doler, no soy animatronico, pero hasta yo lo sentí… Verán, lo que pasa es que Chica rompió los "tornillos" de Foxy, ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?, bueno para quienes no lo entendieron, Chica le dio una FUERTE patada en la entrepierna al pendejo, en otras palabras, le rompió las bolas.

Yo estaba en un shock tremendo, mirando como Foxy agonizaba en el piso en posición fetal mientras se sobaba la mercancía y cerraba los ojos fuertemente, murmurando palabras que no lograba entender.

-Vamos- Chica me tomo del brazo y casi jalándome, me llevo a mi oficina. Una vez allí, me tiro en la silla, solo para después activar ese extraño mecanismo que sellaba las puertas sin gastar energía –Uff, eso estuvo cerca-

No dije nada, solo me dispuse mirarla… si antes me daba miedo, pues ahora me da más.

-¿Mike? ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto.

-Si… gracias- ella solo me sonrió, no sé porque, pero algo no anda bien en mi, tengo que cambiar de tema antes de todo se ponga cursi –Si, un poco mas y pierdo la virginidad-

Ella me miro confundida.

-¿Eres virgen?- carajo, porque no dije otra cosa.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de Otaku?- adoro joder.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con más intensidad, obviamente ofendida, ¡Puta madre!

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!, solo era un chiste-

Mejor me callo antes de que la cague de verdad y opte por matarme aquí mismo. Agarre la tableta y me puse a revisar las cámaras para entretenerme, aunque no había nada que observar o de que preocuparme, ya que lo único que podía ver, era a Foxy arrastrándose dolorosamente hasta Pirate Cove, pero aun le faltaba atravesar Show Stage para que llegara su destino. Lo único que pude hacer fue reírme, porque: Uno, parece un perro castrado arrastrándose y dos, ¡Es Foxy, carajo! ¿Quién no odia a ese intento fallido de pirata?

-Mike…- me llamo Chica, la mire y vi que estaba sentada en el escritorio como ayer.

-¿Qué sucede?- ella solo me miro con un poco de nervios.

-Nada, solo quería preguntarte… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste trabajando aquí?-

La verdad, ni yo sé porque termine trabajando aquí… creo que me drogue mucho ese día... cierto, yo no consumo drogas.

-Bueno…- comencé a hablar –Creo que fue un llamado filosófico que me dio el destino, pero bueno, déjame que te cuente…-

 **Flash Back.**

Podemos ver a Mike, vestido con unos tejanos o jeans grises, zapatos negros, chaqueta de cuero negra con un dibujo tribal en la espalda y debajo de esta, una sudadera gris con capucha y también debajo de esta, una remera blanca. El chico miraba fijamente a un hombre de unos 50 años de edad, detrás de un escritorio, con una mirada seria puesta sobre Mike.

La oficina tenía varios afiches de la pizzería, recortes de periódico y una que otra foto familiar.

Silencio, ambos se miraban seriamente sin decir una palabra. El ambiente era tenso… pero pronto se convertiría en una pendejada, digna de una película.

-Así que quieres el trabajo como Guardia, eh- hablo seriamente el hombre –Dígame: ¿Por qué debo contratarlo?-

-Porque mi boca huele a la vagina de su esposa- dijo Mike con el mismo tono serio.

El dueño solo frunció el seño.

-Nadie me había hablado así… Nunca- dijo esta vez con un tono casi amenazante.

-Tal vez porque a todos ellos les faltan huevos… o las bocas le huelen a la vagina de su esposa- dijo imitando el tono usado por el dueño, el cual, se puso una mano en la barbilla mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

-Contratado…-

-¡Carajo!-

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Esa es la pendeja historia de cómo yo, como pendejo, acepte este pendejo trabajo, en una pizzería pendeja, llena de pendejos, donde como cada pendeja noche, unos pendejos animatronicos, tratan de pendejearme toda la noche. ¡Esto es pendejamente divertida! ¿No?

Chica me miraba con cara de WTF, yo solo le sonreí.

-¿Tus padres saben que trabajas aquí?- y así se desvanece una sonrisa.

-Mi madre está bajo tierra y mi padre, no sé donde está y me importa una mierda donde se haya metido ese maldito, pero espero que lo hayan secuestrado los terroristas-…

Chica me miro sorprendida por mi respuesta. Verán, mi familia trasciende de un largo linaje de militares y mi padre no es la excepción, más bien el ejemplo, ya que hasta donde sé, es un capitán condecorado con todos los honores y egresado de West Point, también con honores. El problema, era que el muy sádico quería que yo siguiera sus pasos, empezando por…

 **Flash Back.**

En un bosque oscuro, en medio de la nada, el mismo Ford Shelby y dentro d este, se podían ver a un Mike de 10 años en el asiento del copiloto, al lado de él se encontraba un hombre de unos 30 años de edad manejando el vehiculó con una sonrisa confiada. Mike miraba por la ventana ese aterrador bosque.

-Papa… ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba esa heladería?- Pregunto inocentemente Mike.

El hombre no respondió, solo siguió conduciendo sin decir nada. Minutos después, detuvo el auto y luego miro a su hijo con una sonrisa paternal.

-Hijo… llego el momento- Mike miro confundido a su padre.

-¿Qué?-

-Si… llego la hora de que dejes la niñez a un lado… y des el primer paso para convertirte en un hombre- dijo de una forma tranquila y positiva.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Así es… Ten, aquí tienes una linterna, fósforos y un clásico cuchillo de supervivencia que data de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuídalo, tu abuelo degolló a muchos japoneses con eso, ¿Si?- dijo pasándole cada una de las herramientas a Mike, el cual, las agarro sin opción alguna.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga con todo esto?- pregunto un muy asustado Mike.

-Muy simple hijo…- dijo para acto seguido abrir la puerta del copiloto y empujar a Mike directo al bosque –Sobrevivir-

El niño se recupero de la caída solo para ver como su padre le aceleraba a fondo a la maquina, desapareciendo entre las oscuridad en un instante. Mike solo se quedo allí parada, esperando a que esto solo fuera una mala broma, una horrible broma, pero para su desgracia la realidad era distinta… esto era real.

-Muy bien, tranquilízate Mike, solo es un bosque aterrador, con ruidos aterradores y rumores aterradores- se hablo nerviosamente a si mismo mientras veía a los alrededores –Sera mejor que me mueva… ¡Y rápido!-

La noche cayo rápido y el ambiente se torno mucho más sombrío de lo que ya era, además de mucho más oscuro. Mike agarro su linterna y la encendió.

-Vamos, tu sabes que puedes salir de esta…- dijo tratando se animarse un poco -¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-

No debió decir eso, pues cuando miro atrás, se encontró con algo que casi hiso que se mojara los pantalones. A sus espaldas se encontraba, un hombre con traje elegante, muy delgado, brazos largos y sin rostro.

-Ho-hola-…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el padre de Mike se encontraba esperando al chico en los límites de ese denso bosque, con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, observando atentamente una señal de su hijo.

De repente, de la nada salió el… Mike, solo que ahora se veía diferente, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, tenía heridas atroces, sus ojos eran inexpresivos, pero se notaba ese ligero sentimiento de furia en ellos. Una de sus manos sostenía ese cuchillo militar, el cual estaba empapado de un extraño líquido negro al igual que su mano. En su otra mano, portaba una red, que a su vez tenía adentro una cabeza de un ente sin rasgos faciales… el mismo de anoche.

-Bien hecho hijo-

-Vete a la verga y llévame a mi casa… o a un psicólogo-

-Mmmm… Ok- dijo subiéndose en el auto, Mike hiso lo mismo sin mirar a su padre –Felicidades, ahora eres un hombre… dime: ¿Aun quieres ese helado?-

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Mierda, ¿Mato a un pedófilo sin cara, pero no puedo contra unos animatronicos maricas?... puta vida.

Pero bueno, gracias a él no sufrí de Bullying en la escuela.

Volvamos a la realidad. Yo estaba mirando la tableta, muriéndome del aburrimiento, al decir verdad, las cosas eran más emocionantes cuando trataban de "matarme", pero ahora solo es aburrimiento, me dormiría aquí mismo, el único problema es que Chica esta aquí y no quiero dormir con ella aquí adentro, eso sería… incomodo.

-¿No estás aburrido?- me pregunto.

-Sí y mucho- dijo con toda normalidad mientras aun veía esta tableta, ¡Aunque estaba apagada la muy puta!

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no salimos?- ¿Qué? La vuelvo a mirar.

-¿Perdón? ¿No se supone que estaríamos encerrados hasta las 6:00?- Esto no tiene mucho sentido, ¿Acaso alguien esta improvisando en esta Historia?

Chica se sonrojo levemente por un momento.

-Si… pero existe una manera de salir- No jodas –Solo tenemos que presionar los botones de las puertas al mismo tiempo-

-¿Y cuando planeabas decirme eso?- (¬¬)

-Se me olvido- se sonrojo aun más, ¿Cómo carajo se puede sonrojar si es un pinche robot?

-Bueno, no importa, al menos podemos salir- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta izquierda.

-Un momento…- me llamo, yo la mire y vi que estaba algo preocupada -¿Por qué quieres salir?-

Se parece a mi madre.

-Tú lo dijiste, aquí adentro es muy aburrido- dije dándole una sonrisa –Además, nos conoceríamos mejor en otra parte que no sea aquí-

Ella me miro por un momento, con algo de duda, no parecía del todo convencida.

-Y tal vez aprovechemos para comer una pizza- dije disimuladamente y como si fuera el rayo, ya estaba con la mano sobre el botón de la otra puerta.

-Bien, solo hay que asegurarnos de presionar los botones al mismo tiempo… o si no, el lugar explotara- me hablo en un tono de verdad serio, ¿Me está jodiendo? –Enserio…-

Hay mama, esto va enserio.

-No mentira, solo era un chiste- vete a la… -Muy bien, a las 3… 1, 2, 3-

Presione el botón y varios segundos después, las puertas se abrieron. Chica y yo nos miramos, bien, aquí comienzan nuevamente los riesgos, ojala no me encuentre con uno de esos pendejos o si no… ¡¿Dónde está mi Bat?! A si, aquí esta, bien, ahora sí, si me llego a encontrar con uno de esos pendejos, ¡Juro por la puta madre de Goku que lo mato!

Bien es el momento de salir, pero antes…

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Fin del Capítulo 2.**

 _ **Capitulo dedicado a todos los que murieron el el juego de Slenderma.**_

 _ **¡VENDETTA!**_

 **Bueno, ojala que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, ya que me esforce mucho para escribirlo.**

 **Si ofendi a algun Otaku, pues pido perdon. No soy Anti-otaku... solo soy Anti-yaoi, Anti-yuri, Anti-yandere, Anti-vocaloid y Anti-Hentai... solo eso.**

 **Bueno, mi cumpleaños ya paso y lo unico que me dieron fue una mescla extraña de** **Vino, Vodka, Whisky, Cerveza, Ron, Brandi y otros, con una pisca de pólvora para escopeta Cal. 12. Solo se que a la mañana siguiente, desperte con una resaca HORRBLE.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Si tienes sexo con tu prima/o 2 años menor que tu y la/te deja(s) embarazada. Que haces?...¡¿Quien coño hiso esa pregunta?!... bueno, lo mas logico seria, ser responsable y enfretar las consecuencias... o pegarme un tiro.**

 **Deathcore: Genero musical deribado del Dearh Metal, Metalcore y Hardcore.**

 **Bueno, me tengo que ir, les deseo suerte y de paso, deseenme suerte a mi... enserio.**

 **No olviden dejr Reviews... se donde viven.**

 **ADIOS.**


	3. Chapter 3: Al Carajo, me enamore

**Hay veces en la que de verdad odio mi vida… y este Fic es solo un motivo de ello… A veces también llego a odiar tu vida….**

 **Antes que nada, ya debieron notar el drástico cambio de nombre en esta historia. La razón principal se debe a que mi prima horrenda y estúpida, sin contar mala eligiendo nombres. Me harte de ese nombre, decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y librar una Batalla Épica- digna de una canción de Power Metal- para cambiar ese ESPANTOSO nombre por este que, no es tan horrible y pega mas con lo que escribo.**

 **Y como ya era de esperase, ¡GANE! ¡GLORIA, GLORIA ETERNA A LA VICTORIA!**

 **Bueno pero la tortura sigue…**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **XK1rarax: Eso es un secreto, esta narración fue creada específicamente por una antigua secta islámica de asesinos, cuyo propósito fue destruir a los Iluminati, ya que estos tenían en su poder el porro mágico de Chuck Norris. ¡Tank you!, ¿Soy Anti de todo lo que te gusta, eh? Muy bien, perdón, ¿¡Te gusta el Hentai!?...**

 **Matas jd: ¡Power of Vendetta!, esa respuesta es aceptable.**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Hola mi querida amiga… No solo a Miku, también faltan: Luka, los Kagamine y otros pendejos mas, cuyo crimen fue hacer "cover" de mis canciones de Metal favoritas, ¡Eso es blasfemia en nombre del Metal! Pero bueno, tú tienes tus gustos, yo los respeto, solo dime de quien me puedo vengar. ¿Enserio? Mi tío me despertaba así todo el tiempo o me echaba un balde de agua fría o caliente a veces. Cuando tienes a un familiar fanático que quiere convertirte en una maquina asesina, surgen todo tipo de distorsiones psicológicas, pero un helado es un helado. ¿De verdad? ¡LOGRO DESBLOQUEADO! Hice que escribieras una grosería, ¡SIIIIIIII!... ¿Cómo no los iba a mencionar? Era lo menos que podía hacer por ese regalo tan especial de tu parte, el cual quedara en mi oscurecido corazón por siempre. Ese zorro de mierda. No todos, Dragon Ball me gusta. El dolor de una patada allí duele más que el de una bala. La pizzería explotara, claro con bazookas. ¿Enserio solo tienes un primo? Aquí el 90% son en promedio primas y muchas se me han insinuado, créelo, por eso la pregunta.**

 **SweetGirl90: Leo tu comentario como 20 millones de veces y no lo creo… ¡NUNCA! En mi vida espere un comentario de ti… pero tranquila, sigo siendo yo, solo que estoy obligado a hacer esta madrisada por culpa de la selección de tu país… ¡¿Por qué, Messi?! ¿¡Porque!?...Bueno, no te vuelvas loca, soy yo, el único asesino despiadado de la saga de FNAF… Mike se burla de todo porque eso es la ira en forma de palabras que tengo al escribir esta cosa. ¿No eres Otaku? ¿Entonces que eres?... El Hardcore es un género musical. Lo de Slender solo fue venganza por que el maldito me mato en el juego, ¡Aun cuando agarre todas las condenadas notas!... Me han obligado a hacer cosas peores, ¿Has bebido sangre alguna vez?, pero era escribir esto o un Yaoi y créeme, prefiero que me destrocen los dedos con un martillo antes de eso. Yo escribo a pesar de que no esté inspirado, ¡Escribo! En todo momento.**

 **SEBAS GG: Con gusto Hermano, lo haré con Odio. Gracias y en verdad… no lo sé, ya que nunca he estado enamorado de verdad así que no lo sé, pero si es como dicen, creo que la mataría y quemaría su cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno… o simplemente toleraría sus gustos y ya.**

 **Edpol: Gracias. Qué asco y gracias otra vez.**

 **Luxter77: Aquí esta, eres el mejor comentario hasta ahora.**

 **Lirio negro: ¡¿COMO..?! Pues así te vas a quedar, pero actualice por trolleo, carajo. Pero gracias, pos ahora te voy a sacar lagrimas, más que cuando lloraste al ver Titanic, Crepúsculo o 50 sombras de Gay.**

 **Al demonio, comencemos con esa mierda…**

 **Capitulo 3: Al carajo.**

Aquí estaba yo, caminando por los oscuros pasillos de este infierno infantil, las paredes estaban cubiertas por horribles dibujos hechos por niños que daban la impresión de película de terror ochentera.

De repente, tropiezo y caigo al piso, pero me da una flojera extrema levantarme, vale verga, me arrastro por el suelo, utilizando mis brazos y piernas para avanzar, forzándome al límite… Puedo ver los alambres de púas sobre mí, el barro del campo de batalla cubre mi uniforme, mi cara y mi arma, un AK-47 y mi mejor amiga, bautizada bajo el nombre de "Leila". Atrás dejo los cuerpos de mis camaradas mientras me arrastro entre las líneas enemigas… Ya eh matado a muchos y no moriré hoy, no sin antes llevarme a algunos conmigo.

-¡MUERAN HIJOS DE PUTA!-

Comienzo a disparar ferozmente con mi AK, mis enemigos se atrincheran, pero no se salvan de las balas que impactan y destruyen sus rostros, luego lanzo una granada a otra trinchera y explota, partes de cuerpos caen a mi lado. El fuego cruzado continua, se hace más intenso, si sigo avanzando me van a hacer añicos, tengo parar… pero NO, yo quiero gloria y Leila quiera sangre y con gusta la obtendremos.

Me levanto y corro hasta la trinchera enemiga más cercana disparando mi arma contra los soldados, cuando llego utilizo mi bayoneta para apuñalar al oficial, hago movimientos erráticos en su viento mientras el cuchillo destroza su carne. Sus tripas caen al piso.

-Hijo de perra- Digo con ira.

Luego cojo la radio de un enemigo muerto.

-¡Aquí Rojo-5! ¡Repito, aquí Rojo-5! ¡Llamando al cuartel, Antialphas!... ¡Solicito refuerzos, el equipo Omega fue masacrado y los Japoneses se acercan con artillería pesada!- Lanzo una granada -¡No podre resistir!... ¡ENVIEN REFUERSOS!-

En ese momento veo aviones pasar y sueltan sus bombas o misiles sobres los japoneses, desatando un infierno en la tierra sobre ellos. Yo no me abstengo y salgo de mi trinchera mientras disparaba como un chiflado, luego me acuesto para cubrirme de las balas, tenía la ventaja, solo faltaban…

-Por fin, llego el apoyo…- Dijo viendo como un helicóptero aliado aterrizaba cerca de mí, ¿Un momento? -¡¿Qué carajo hace Chica ahí?!-

¿Chica?... ¿Chica piloteando un helicóptero?

 **Tercera persona…**

Mike estaba recostado en el piso, mientras sostenía con su mano izquierda, su zapato como si fuera un teléfono o radio y en su mano derecha, tenía su bate de Baseball agarrándolo de una manera extraña, apoyando la parte gruesa en su hombro y el mango como si estuviera apuntando.

Chica la miraba con una cara que lo decía todo: ¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a este loco?

-Mike… ¿Qué haces?-

-Haaammm… ¿Refuerzos?-

-Ya deja de jugar y levántate que ya casi llegamos- Murmuro la rubia mientras seguía su camino.

Mike rápidamente se puso de pie y prosiguió a seguir a su "amiga".

 **Primera Persona.**

Ok, no sé qué carajos fue eso… Creo que me tome el Call of Duty demasiado enserio, aunque ultimadamente he visto un monto de alucinaciones, ¡Lo juro! Una noche vi al malparido de Freddy en una pose "sensual" con una mirada de violador, vestido de amarillo y en medio de mi oficina, pero lo más raro fue que el maldito desapareció en instante. ¡Carajo! Call of Duty mas trabajo, igual a… ¡UNA FRIKADA TOTAL!

O quizás fueron los entrenamientos neo-fascistas de mi padre.

 **Flash Back…**

Vemos a un joven Mike de 10 años, con un rifle especializado para la cacería, con mira telescópica, vestido con un uniforme de camuflaje militar. A su lado estaba su padre, examinando el cadáver de un ciervo muerto con un hoyo en la cabeza.

-¡Bien hecho hijo!- Exclamo el hombre –Estoy orgulloso-

La verdad era que Mike había sido forzado a asesinar a este animal. Al igual que venir para acá, el mismo bosque donde fue abandonado a su suerte y donde mato a ese pedófilo sin cara.

-La cacería a formado parte de nosotros desde que llegamos a este continente hace mas de 4 siglos, nos adaptamos a este terreno y aprendimos nuevas técnicas… así como costumbres- Dijo mientras cortaba el cuello del ciervo y liberando un pequeño torrente se sangre, luego agarro una tasa metálica de su cantimplora y los fue llenando con la sangre del animal hasta llegar a cierto punto –Toma, bebe-

Le paso la tasa a su hijo, quien miro asqueado y con resignación a su padre. Matar a un animal ya era algo duro para él, ¡Pero beber su sangre! ¡Eso ya es bestial!

-Esto es un antiguo ritual de los Indios Americanos- Explico con un sonrisa –Bebe la sangre por el espíritu del animal-

-Pero somos católicos-

-¡Solo bebe la maldita sangre o te obligare a matar a todo el maldito bosque!- Grito con impaciencia.

-Ok, pero no te enojes- Con timidez e inseguridad, agarro la pequeña tasa, dirigiéndola lentamente a sus labios y tomando un gran sorbo, solo para después expresar un mueca de asco –Aght… No está mal-

-¿Enserio? ¿A qué sabe?- Pregunto con interés su padre.

-Ya sabes…- Respondió haciéndole señas mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

Su padre rio con picardía.

-Yo no lo sé…- Mike lo miro extrañado –Jajaja…Yo nunca he probado esa basura…-

Mike escupió la sangre…

-¡Hijo de put…!-

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

En estos momentos espero que le estén colgando de las tetillas con electrodos, maldito viejo sádico arruina infancias… Bueno, que podía esperar de alguien así, no por nada le llaman John "Hannibal" Schmidt. En fin, no tengo tiempo de contarles sobre my hermosa y linda infancia con finales felices, váyanse a la mierda.

Bueno, de todas maneras esa fue la alucinación mas épica que he tenido hasta ahora, no lo sé, quizás se me aparezca algo mejor en el futuro…

-Alto- Chica me detiene por un momento –Tenemos un problema-

Ella me hiso una seña indicando que me acercara, me asome para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Enserio? ¿Ese es el GRAN problema?- Dije irónicamente. Solo se trataban del maldito travesti bisexual de Bonnie y su amante de sexualidad dudosa Freddy, quien no hace falta decir que estaba mirando, o con fastidio o con lujuria asquerosa.

-No lo entiendes, si me llegan a ver contigo… ¿Quién sabe qué me harán?- Murmuro con incomodidad.

-Bueno, si la pones de esa manera… ya tengo un plan- Dije mientras sonreía, ¡Soy el puto amo!

-¿Enserio?- Ahora ella me miraba con inexpresion.

-¡Sí!... Mira, esto es lo que aremos- indique en el piso, lo que supuestamente aremos, inserten la canción de Misión Imposible por favor –Tu te les acercas de manera normal, pavoneándote sensualmente hacia ellos, cuando se fijen en ti, te les paras en frente y les muestra tus pechos… para entonces estarán idiotizados y yo aprovechara a la cocina sin problemas… Mi otro plan, consiste en salir de mi escondite, correr hacia ellos como un loco, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, ¡Y los mato a palos de una manera Hardcore con mi bate! Luego le vendo sus restos a Bill Gates y me hago millonario -

¡Victoria asegurada carajo!... Ella mira hacia arriba pensativamente.

-Mmmm… Interesante estrategia, Mike… -Dijo aparentemente interesada, tal vez considerando… -Oh podemos hacer esto-

-¿Qué?-

Inmediatamente todo se vuelve oscuro…

 **Tercera persona…**

Chica le propicio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Mike, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Tarado cabeza dura…-

Mientras… Bonnie se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa, con su guitarra, tocando un hermosa y melodiosa armonía y cundo digo hermosa y melodiosa, me refiero a que esa guitarra esta suplicando a gritos que la maten por lo horripilante que toca ese pendejo. Freddy estaba sentado a su lado, encabronado por los horripilantes acordes de Bonnie, teniendo ya ganas arrancarle el instrumento de las manos y metérselo por…

-¡Bonnie, puedes dejar esa cosa ya!- exclamo un fastidiado Freddy, mirando como su compañero intentaba tocar inútilmente.

-¡Puedes chayarte! ¡Vez, ya casi me salía la nota!-

-¡Por favor! ¡As Intentado tocar esa Guitarra por más de 20 condenados años y lo único que haces es repetir la misma melodía desafinada! ¡Grandísimo Idiota!- Grito encolerizado.

La verdad era que, Bonnie, NO sabía tocar ese instrumento. Las únicas canciones que "tocaba" en el día solo eran grabaciones, Playback patético muy al estilo de Justin Bieber, pero con toda la gracia y la hermosura de un disco de reggaetón rallado. Miku se identificaría con él.

-Eso es cruel… heriste mis sentimientos, Freddy- El conejo estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡Que sentimientos ni que nada! ¡Tu "música" es tan mala como las putas mexicanas de RBD…!- Freddy estaba a punto de soltar mas insultos hacia Bonnie, quien ahora estaba llorando en silencio como una magdalena -¡Oh no me vengas con eso! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, llorón inmaduro poco hombre!-

Freddy era un poco gruñón, muchas colas le molestan, inclusive por alguna idiotez innecesaria, siempre se sentía así, aunque no lo quisiera, soltaba más palabrotas y groserías que una película de humor negro. Ya que, aunque no lo admitía, tenía un severo caso de Ataques de ira, peores que los del mismísimo autor de este Fic y de todas maneras, no le importaba gritar maldades a sus colegas en caso de que estos hicieran alguna estupidez.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde se metió el puto de Foxy?- Pregunto un poco más calmado –Se supone que intentaría atrapar al Guardia esta noche… otra vez-

-Yo que sé, la última vez que lo vi, estaba arrastrándose hacia Pirate Cove… a mí no me mires, pero parecía que le habían dado una patada FUERTE en la entrepierna- Explico el peli-azul.

-Bonnie, no digas entrepierna… solo di bolas y ya…-

En ese momento ambos vieron a Chica cruzar el pasillo, arrastrando a un inconsciente Mike a la cocina. Freddy y Bonnie se sorprendieron con esto, mas Freddy, el no se esperaba que Chica fuera la captora del Guardia, por lo general ella siempre era la más tranquila y casi nunca se metía en estos asuntos. Aun así, Freddy esbozo una sonrisa irónica…

-¡Por fin! ¡Alguien con agallas logro atrapar a ese cerdo!- Exclamo el oso eufórico -¡Bien hecho Chica!-

Ella solo les dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras al mismo tiempo que se perdía de la vista de ambos. Cuando se fue, Freddy inmediatamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Bonnie, quien emitió un quejido infantil.

-Vez idiota, así es como se hacen las cosas, ahora vamos a ayudar al falso pirata antes de que le salga un cyber hernia-

 **············································································**

No sé donde estoy, ni que hago, no hay rumbo, no sé si es de día o de noche. Todo está en blanco… es curioso, lo único que recuerdo es la imagen del puño de Chica que se dirigía a mi cara…

….

….

….

¡HIJA DE MIL MILLONES TRILLONES BILLONES DE PUTAS!

Ya verá, cuando despierte ¡Juro que…! Me sentare y hare como que si nada hubiera pasado, puesto a que esa loca es capaz de matarme si lo desea y por lo tanto es mejor tenerla de "amiga" que de enemiga. Además creo que me cae bien, a veces un poco siniestra, pero bueno, eso la hace increíblemente sexy…

¿Qué mierda acabo de pensar?... creo que ese golpe ya me afecto, pero la verdad sí que es muy hermosa para ser una animatronica, para ser alguien que no es humano, se sienta tan… real, el calor de su cuerpo, el suave tacto de sus manos, su forma de hablar y su originalidad son dotes únicos de una persona y ella… es diferente, muy diferente a los demás… Quizás…

-Mike…-

¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué carajo fue eso?

-¡Mike!-

Puta madre, ahora quien me estará jodiendo…

-¡MIKE!

Oh, cierto…

 **································································**

Abro los ojos de golpe… me encontraba sentado en el piso, recostado en la fría pared de la cocina. Pero mi impresión se hiso presente al verificar mejor la situación en la que me encontraba…Frente a mi yace ella, mirándome con sus hermoso y fríos ojos color violeta, tratando de aparentar inútilmente preocupación. La miro mejor y noto que está cerca de mí, muy cerca de hecho, tan cerca que puedo sentir su "respiración" y el ligero calor de su bien formado cuerpo, con su pierna entre las mías, sosteniéndose con sus bazos entre mi abdomen.

Wow, solo eso podría decir, nunca la había tenido así de cerca y ahora que la tengo, puedo notar algo mas… algo muy diferente, más de lo que me imaginaba, un toque único, algo que me hace sentir que me quemo por dentro, algo maravillo, pero a la vez tortuoso. Un sentimiento que no logro deducir, ya que nunca eh experimentado esto en mi vida, ni siquiera con…

Olvídalo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así?, no lo sé, segundos quizás, ¿Pero porque ella tampoco se aparta? ¿No ve que estoy despierto? Acaso, ¿Acaso es eso un rubor? ¡Si! Chica se está sonrojando, p-por mi… ¡Es increíble! Verla así, tenerla tan cerca, solo alimenta mi estúpido y absurdo deseo de abrazarla, besarla y sentirla.

¡Pero qué estupideces tan cursis estoy pensando! ¡Se supone que yo NO soy así! ¡MIERDA!

-C-chica- Genial, nunca falta un tartamudo en esta situación.

-Sí, Mike- Ella me responde con ¿Cariño? Mientras me brinda una cálida sonrisa.

¡PUTAS! Su rubor aumenta de tono, mientras comienza a acortar el espacio entre nuestros rostros… Oh no, ¡No puedo hacer nada! Mi cuerpo no quiere reaccionar, ¡Traición!, esperaba esto de cualquiera, menos de mi mismo… ¿Por qué me pasa esto ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que suceder? ¿Y porque con ella?

Estoy empacando a odiarme a mí mismo por permitirlo, por permitir esta maldita incursión en mi mente, este condenado conflicto interno que, definitivamente se convirtió en una victoria aplastante, una victoria que no quiera…Lamentablemente para mi, todo estaba claro, ¡Me gusta Chica!, No… ¡AMO A ESTA PUTA! Y parece que todo es así, ya que mi mente y cuerpo se volvieron en mi contra, ahora estoy destinado a eso. Pero quizás no sea tan malo…

Ya casi podía sentirlo, ya podía sentir ligero rose de…

 ** _¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡YAY!_**

 ** _-Eso no sucederá hoy maldito idiota-_**

Chica detiene su avance, aleja un poco su rostro, yo no dejo de mirarla… eso… eso, ¡Joder! Enserio no puedo creer que casi la haya besado y aunque agradezco eso no haya sucedido, ¡No puedo evitar el sentirme decepcionado!...

Confirmado, tengo un severísimo problema.

-Bueno… Nos vemos esta noche, cuídate- Chica se acerca un poco para poder darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla, liego se levanta y se dirige a la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de salir –Adiós Mike-

Eso es lo último que pude presenciar antes de que se fuera: Su hermoso rostro sonrojado, con una cálida y enternecedora sonrisa, mirándome con ese brillo único en resplandecientes ojos violetas que, me dejaron con la mente en blanco.

…..

…..

…..

Me gusto…

Por favor, alguien páseme una escopeta para volarme la cabeza en mil pedazos, porque ¡NO SE QUE MIERDAS PUTAS O COÑOS FUE ESO! ¡No puedo creer que estuve a punto intercambiar saliva con… con… ella!, me jodi, simplemente me jodi, se acabo todo, soy un caso perdido de humanidad.

No merezco vivir sabiendo que me enamore de una maldita animatronica ¡Y me toco la más puta! ¡Eh defraudado a mi linaje!

-Ah menos…-

¡Claro! ¡Siempre hay una solución!, agarro un cuchillo de cocina que estaba tendido en la barra de la cocina. Sujeto firmemente el mango con mis dos manos y apunto su filo directamente a la fuente de mis "promesa"… mi corazón. Apostando la punta del arma contra mi pecho, comienzo a respirar hondo…

Sé que esto parce un método extremista, sádico y estúpido, pero bueno, es el método que sugirió mi padre hace mucho tiempo. Aun lo recuerdo. Me miro a los ojos y dijo:

 **Flash Back…**

-Hijo… Algún día te enamoraras de una chica, alguien especial, alguien que te haga cambiar, que te haga feliz, que en el momento en que la veas, te sentirás como el hombre más feliz del mundo… Cuando ese día llegue, agarra un cuchillo, ábrete el pecho y arráncate el corazón para después fundirlo en el fuego del odio… Después ve con ella y viólala sin piedad hasta correrte en su útero, enciérrala por nueve u ocho meses en una alcantarilla y cuando tenga el vientre abultado, coge una daga, entiérrasela en el vientre y arráncale brutalmente a tu futuro hijo del de su pecho, luego, cuando muera desangrada, quema su cuerpo y bebe su sangre… Tranquilo, es efectivo, ¿O cómo crees que te tuve a ti?, no te trajo la cigüeña, pendejo-

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Viejo bastardo concha de su puta madre…

Bueno, de todas maneras, que va, con tal de salirme de este pedo, yo… ¡Mierda! Es cierto, Chica es una animatronica, por lo tanto, no puedo tener hijos con ella… mierda.

-Bueno, ahora si me jodi- Dije mientras alejaba el cuchillo y lo ponía de vuelta en su lugar.

Adiós mundo cruel…

 **Fin del Jodido Capitulo 3: ¡Mierda!**

 **Como dije… A veces odio mi vida y este Fic es la carga maldita que me perseguirá por toda la maldita eternidad.**

 **Bueno, se que estuve medio desaparecido estos ultimas semanas, perdón, pero mi tiempo para escribir se acorto drásticamente, ahora que tengo que presentarme a clases por las tardes y eso me costara tiempo valioso, si lo sé, es una jodida mierda.**

 **Además, aquel glorioso conflicto para cambiar el nombre se convirtió en una Guerra Fría, ¡LA MUY PERVERTIDA QUISO QUE ESCRIBIERA UN CONDENADO LEMMON! Pero me opuse, le cedí algo de que me costo, una escena cursi, probablemente la única… o quizás no. Po eso les dejo una votación.**

 **A)** **Agrego más cursilerías y menos yo a esto.**

 **B)** **Menos cursilerías y mas a mi estilo…**

 ** _¡Cumplí mi tempo y quiero salir!_**

 ** _¡Destino abusivo! No se detiene_**

 ** _Apoya tu subversión, enferma perversión seudo-sagrada_**

 **No otra vez…**

 ** _¡La lluvia los matara a todos!_**

 ** _Desgarrando la carne de sus huesos_**

 ** _Y yo caminare sobre sus cadáveres entre las llamas infernales_**

 **¡YA LES DIJE QUE ODIA EL YAOI, MIERDA!**

 ** _¿Los matare a todos?_**

 ** _Nadie puede ver_**

 ** _La perversión del mártir en mí_**

 **Pregunta: ¿Has bebido sangre alguna vez en tu vida? Yo sí, la sangre de un venado a quien yo mismo mate.**

 ** _No se puede parar la matanza_**

 ** _La muerte no descansa en los campos llenos de mutilados_**

 ** _Mientras yo me divierto en este infierno_**

 ** _Acabando con los que creyeron estar a salvo de mí_**

 ** _¡SOY INMORTAL!_**

 **Joey: ¡Hola soy Joey! Comenten o los violo.**

 **¡DENME MIS MALDITAS PASTILLAS!...**


	4. Chapter 4: Una Carta, una Muerte y un Gr

**Juro que… algún día… ¡MATARE A ESA RAMERA!...**

 **No estoy en el estado mental adecuado como para responder comentario, pero bueno, a la mierda con eso.**

 **Reviews:**

 **SEBAS GG: No me tome esas mierdas que solo me sedan la mente, solo me las tomo mayoritariamente cuando voy a la pinche escuela, ya tu sabes, para evitar que los mate a todos... Si, a mí también me gustan las cursilerías, solo cuando no son tan exagerados, pero cuando se dan cariño cada minuto, ¡ME MATA DEL ASCO! El sadismo es la solución a todo y eso lo veras muy seguido aquí. Salúdame a la Familia.**

 **Lirio Negro: Fafafafafafafa, trolleo Forever, 50 Homos de Gay es la mierda más Grande del universo, espero que todos los malditos actores de la película se mueran de la manera más brutal jamás vista. Lagrimas te sacare cuando termine con esto y mate a todos…**

 **Hashashin: Todos tienen un lado oscuro, pero en mi caso, este es mi lado claro, por cierto, no seas hipócrita, tienes una amiga Yaoista, SweetGirl90, y a ella la tendremos que eliminar para proseguir en nuestros planes, lo quieras o no, todo por la Revolución, pero aun así, se puede salvar. ¡La Gloria será nuestra! Somos pocos, pero somos fuertes, resistiremos y lucharemos igual que Leónidas y sus 300 Espartanos en las Termopilas, aunque estemos destinados a morir, ¡Lucharemos hasta el fin! ¡Viva la Libertad! ¡Viva la Revolución! ¡Gloria a nuestros Camaradas!**

 **xK1rarax: ¡Perdón! Lo siento, pero en tu review pasado dijiste que soy "anti" de todo lo que te gusta y bueno, el hentai estaba entre ellos… Posiblemente, solo le este capítulo, las cosas se tornaran más raras y oscuras XD. Bonnie, yo odio a ese crabrón, bueno, los odio a todos, pero bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer?... Ciertamente, todo el mundo está aquí por eso, Lemmon, siempre es por eso, pervertidos…**

 **Marcos: Gracias por comentar. Son las del frasco blanco y por cierto, ahora ya no son pastillas, ahora es inyección, se nota que eres Argentino. Te mando un saludo y un disparo en las bolas.**

 **Luxter77: Gracias…**

 **Sir Sombra: Mmmm, ¡Ya era hora! A esta alturas nunca pensé que alguien se atreviera a dejarme un comentario con desprecio y menos en esta patética historia, esperaba que fuera en alguna de las otras donde exterminan a esas cucarachas animatronicas, pero nunca aquí. Pero fue en tu segundo Review que de verdad hiciste el ridículo, idiota ignorante, puedes echarle mierda las veces que quieras a esta historia, pero ya me estas insultando a mí y eso no lo voy a tolerar. Primero, maldito aprende a escribir, que tu ortografía es peor que el culo de un burro. Segundo, ¿Gay, yo?, me cago en ti, yo NO tengo nada de Gay, ni en mi mente, ni en mi cuerpo, seguramente el marica eres tú al defender un género que trata mayormente de eso. Mi vida, es mi problema, no te incumbe a ti, ni a nadie, lo que me pase, es mi carga y si tienes algo que decir, bueno, vete a la mierda. Enserio no sé de donde salen tantos idiotas que se hacen los hombrecitos por internet, que porquería de ser humano, no sé qué en que orgia zoofilica se habrá metido tu madre para engendrarte maldito pendejo, pero lo que si se y presiento, es que tu papa de seguro es un orangután de mierda sin trabajo. Dios todopoderoso, sé que castigaras a este mundo con miserias, pero por favor mata a este pendejo, que lo encuentre un asesino serial y lo destroce sin piedad o almenas dime donde vive para matarlo yo mismo y hacerle un favor al mundo.**

 **Leonardo sharksu: Gracias. ¿Qué?... Ya somos miles. El anime no es malo, solo sus malditos fanes, ellos si hacen que las cosas parezcan mierda. Claro que la vería, aunque me pareciera raro XD… Jasón Voorhees solo hay uno. Porque es una buena película, causo una gran e inesperado impacto en mí, créeme cuando creí que no sacarían la segunda parte, me desanime por un largo tiempo, hasta considere en suicidarme… no mentira XD, enserio, es una gran película.**

 **WILLS. : ¡Quédate con un solo nombre, mierda!... Si lo sé. Ya le gane la treta a mi prima y ya planee hacerle algunos cambios a esta historia, jeje, pero eso ultimo lo decidirás tú y los demás en el final del capítulo. Cuídate, Hermano.**

 **Edpol: Lo digo porque no me gusta, pero puede que me guste, esa decisión la vera al final.**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Hola… ¿Enserio? Cundo yo escribí esa escena, me sentí… bien y mal en el principio, luego solo me sentí bien y después no sentí nada porque ya la había terminada, después me llego el remordimiento y vomite. Escribe todas las groserías que quieras, solo no te excedas, espero que no te esté corrompiendo, Princesa. Pues escribiré a mi manera, solo una votación más, al final. Que bien que te guste. ¡¿ENSERIO?! Wow ¿y no le pegan? Yo le pego e incluso lo mato a patadas, a los 7 años mis primas eran las que abusaban de mí, todo el tiempo, de todas las maneras posibles… ayúdame.**

 **JoseAWDS: Wow y yo creyendo que fui el único que paso por algo parecido, bueno, con la única diferencia que en vez de un chivo, era una vaca bien gorda, que al final termino siendo el menú en la parrillada familiar… ah y yo la mate… con un machete… directo al cuello. ¡WHAT THE FUCK!... ok, mucho cuidado, gracias, tratare de hacerlos sufrir lo más que pueda.**

 **Capítulo 4: Una Muerte, una Carta y un Grito.**

-Esto es mierda…- decía Mike Schmidt refiriéndose a sí mismo y a la mala pasada que le jugo el pinche destino, claro, después de sufrir una de las más horribles y grotescas calamidades que puede sufrir un ser humano en toda su miserable vida… Enamorarse.

Esa era la peor de las pesadillas de este desafortunado Guardia, cuya mente y pensamientos pasaron de ser un desastre lleno de matanzas indiscriminadas y corrupción, a una brutal, sangrienta y sádica Guerra Mundial de proporciones apocalípticamente épicas… Si, sin duda estaba frito.

Todo, desde que salió de la Pizzería, hasta el corto camino de regreso, no emitió un solo parpadeo, siempre con la vista recta, con una precisión envidiable para cualquier militar altamente disciplinado. No hablaba, solo mantenía la misma expresión, escuchando la estática que emitía la radio de su auto.

Sin duda, todo pasó de ser caos, a Guerra en su retorcida mente llena de traumas, inestabilidad, sadismo, idealismo psicópata, patriotismo, tendencias homicidas, Heavy Metal, decapitaciones, descuartizamientos, tendencias suicidas, Ira, Rencor, Odio y una grotesca e infame enfermedad metal desconocida para el mundo.

No fue hasta que se sentó en su sofá cuando salió de sus conflictivos y maquiavélicos pensamientos, para darse cuenta de que estaba en la comodidad de su hogar…

-¡MUERE MALDITO HIJO DE PUT…!- Grito Jeremy apuntándole desde el otro piso con una Colt 1911, solo para darse cuenta de a quien le apuntaba -¿Mike?...-

El Guardia solo permanecía en un estado neutral, viendo a Jeremy con inexpresión.

-Perdón hombre, creí que se trataban de otros pendejos, ya que siempre que legas se oye un alboroto en la cochera y normalmente abres la puerta de una patada- dijo bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la cocina -¿Quieres una cerveza?-

Mike no respondió, solo permaneció en ese estado, con la vista a, frente y una mirada que no mostraba señales de vida…

-Bueno, tomare eso como un si- Jeremy saco un par de botellas y le arrojo una a Mike, esperando que este la atrapara como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero no, la botella choco con su espalda y se rompió al momento del impacto –Uh… ¿Estas bien?-

La falta de respuesta solo fue como leña al fuego para la curiosidad del rubio, quien se acercó con algo de preocupación a su amigo, mirándolo atentamente para asegurarse de que no fuera otra broma violenta de mal gusto. Lo pincho varias veces con un palo de escoba que estaba por ahí, para ver si reaccionaba… y como lo esperaba… nada.

-Mmmm…- paso varias veces la mano frente a su rostro para ver si cortaba la vista del frente, pero aun así, nada. Luego agarro un megáfono que tenía al lado, subió el volumen hasta el tope y -¡HOLA! ¡TIERRA A MIKE! ¡RESPONDE MALDITO WEBON, DESEREBRADO, SADICO, HIJO DE LA CHINGADA TRAFICADOR DE GENTE, GENOCIDA, PSYCOPATA, PUTO, PENDEJO, MATA PERRAS, CONCHA TU MADRE, BOLUDO, DESPRECIABLE E INSENSIBLE DESTRUCTOR DE ESPERANZAS Y SUEÑOS!-

Ni siquiera los pelos se le movieron. Pero esto no sería todo y como me da flojera describir los intentos fallíos de este rubio pendejo…

-¡Oye!-

Colocare en orden los múltiples intentos inútiles de este cretino:

1: Vemos a Jeremy chocando fuertemente unos platillos de desfiles cerca de la cabeza de Mike. Sin resultados.

2: Ahora lo vemos conectando su guitarra a una gran variedad de amplificadores, gigantemente exagerado, nada.

-¡BRUTAL, HIJO DE PERRA!- grito con ira para después golpear de manera violenta las cuerdas del instrumento.

La onda de choque fue tan alta que los vidrios de las ventadas se quebraron ante el potente solo que entonaba apasionadamente el rubio, pero con cierta sed de retribución por los actos de su amigo la noche anterior… Aun así, no sirvió.

3: El insoportable y grotesco chirrido de una pizarra cuando les pasas unas afiladas uñas por encima. Jeremy, quien estaba protegido de ese infierno auditivo con tapones de oídos, miro a su vieja profesora, quien le negó con la cabeza, insinuando que no funcionaba.

-Este chico es fuerte-

-No por mucho…-

4: Un pedo en la cara.

5: Muchos amplificadores, más que en el principio, rodeaban a Mike en un círculo perfecto, mientras permanecía con la mirada muerta sin hacer nada. Jeremy respiro hondo, pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sería lo más loco y brutal que haría en su vida, pues cualquiera que viera esos jodidos y monstruosos amplificadores apuntando a una solo persona, pensaría que quería hacerlo papilla con salsa y gelatina.

Conecto el micrófono en la base, desde el segundo piso, observando fijamente al Guardia. Años de práctica y todo sus estudios en el Género del Death Metal y Deathcore serían puestos a prueba hoy mismo… respiro hondo, inhalo y luego lo soltó…

 ** _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

Un grito extremadamente Gutural fue liberado de manera potente, parecía que había traspasado la barrera del sonido, ya que, a pesar de estar bloqueado en una área circular, la potencia se liberó de alguna manera y esto causo la ruptura de casi todos los pinches vidrios y cristales de la calle, no, el vecindario, no… ¡De una maldita cuarta parte de la pinche ciudad!

 **Mientras tanto… en Freddy's.**

Todo andaba… "Bien", los ignorantes, perdón clientes ingresaban con bastante fluidez y tranquilidad. Los niños eran entretenidos de manera enfermiza por lo animatronicos, Bonnie presumía falsamente que era un "Rockero" que sabía tocar la guitarra con fluidez y encanto, atrayendo a muchos pendejitos ¡digo niños! A su lado para mentir descaradamente sobre sus hazañas con la guitarra.

Foxy de igual forma, mentía como un total desgraciado, contado aventuras que JAMAS vivió, dramatizando como cenicienta en ciertas partes. Fácilmente atrajo a una gran cantidad de infantes, la mayoría del público era femenino, que solo suspiraban enamoradamente ante la estúpida y poco interesante narración de este supuesto "Pirata", la mayoría de esas niñas, más bien, TODAS, solo eran pendejas con poco coeficiente intelectual y poco futuro, al igual que los pocos chicos, quienes de seguro sufrían alguna enfermedad venérea, disfunción eréctil o eran Gays que les excitaba ver a esta deformidad llamada Foxy.

Freddy, bueno, a Freddy le iba bien, claro, siendo un completo y desagradable pedófilo su trabajo le era más fácil, después de todo, era el maldito de Pedobear de la tienda y era lo más obvio ya que este peculiar animatronico, como todos, fue hecho en el peor país de todos… Japón. Sobornando a los niños con pizza para lograr sus grotescos objetivos, Freddy era unos de los pervertidos más nefastos de la tierra, su sed no tenía límites, su lujuria era intensa, mortífera e insaciable… aunque sus jugadas se vieron interrumpidas debido a la vigilancia a la que era sometido… las quejas por daño psicológico y abuso sexual eran estúpidamente altas.

Y por último, la animatronica que menos jode en el sacro universo… Chica, ella era la más honesta de este grotesco nido de ratas, enseñándoles a los niños a preparar pizzas con sumo detalle y paciencia, su voz reflejaba la bondad que pocos seres humanos obtenían, tan comprensiva, tan dulce, tan adorable, al igual que sus hermosos ojos violetas y su bello rostro, tan llenos de vida y radiantes…

-Oye Lydan…- llamo el joven Liell a su siempre confiable primo, quien vigilaba como halcón a un sospechoso Fazbear, atento ante cualquier anomalía tipo Pedobear.

-¿Qué pasa Liell?- pregunto el castaño sin bajar la guardia.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en Party Room como Guardias Diurnos, su trabajo era simple, hacer todo bien y no cagarla como en el 87, o de lo contrario, Mike los decapitara y colgara sus estúpidas cabezas en la pared del jefe.

-¿No has notado algo extraño en Chica?- cuestiono, esta vez señalando a la animatronica –Últimamente se ha comportado de manera extraña… con mucho mas animo que antes, siempre sonriente y sus ojos, míralos, irradian cierto… sentimiento-

-Tienes razón... además, ¡Mira sus pizzas!- exclamo Lydan agarrando una de las pizzas recién hechas por la animatronica, la cual tenía la forma exacta de un corazón y en el centro estaba escrito "Mike" con condimentos y salsa –Es extraño, pero aun no sé lo que significa-

-Yo tampoco, esperaba que…-

Un fuerte estruendo Gutural azoto la Pizzería, rompiendo la mayoría de las ventanas del local y asustando a todos los clientes y personal, incluyendo a los animatronicos, quienes se encontraban sorprendidos por el gran estruendo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- pregunto Freddy alarmado, mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-¡No lo sé!-

De igual forma, todos los presentes se taparon los oídos buscando la manera de evitar que ese infernal ruido entrara a sus cabezas, pero el grito era muy potente, demasiado, tanto que…

 _¡RASH!_

El rostro de Bonnie salió volando y se perdió por allí.

-¡MIERDA! ¡MI CARA! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡POR QUE SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO A MI!-…

 ** _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..._**

El Súper Grito Gutural Sónico paro de golpe, dejando a una estela de daños que seguramente haría millonarios a los vendedores y proveedores de ventadas y todo tipo de vidrio.

Un exhausto Jeremy cayó al piso, al borde del desmayo, con sus ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Ja… en tu… cara… **_Euronymus_** \- con algo de dificultad y respirando agitadamente, Jeremy se levantó para poder asomarse desde el balcón y presenciar los frutos de su brutal Azaña… -¡OH POR FAVOR! ¡¿ES ENCESRIO?!-

Mike ni siquiera se había movido, aún seguían en su estado inamovible y con la mirada al infinito y más allá, era evidente, Mike parecía estar muerto en vida, mientras que en su conciencia se libraba una encarnizada Guerra de proporciones desastrosamente épicas, su razonamiento y sus sentimientos corrompidos eran los contrincantes y ninguno de ellos tomaba prisioneros en lo que respecta… Aun así, parecía que esto no tendría fin, ese conflicto no le permitiría actuar adecuadamente…

 _DING DONG_

-Yo abro- dijo Mike tranquilamente mientras se levantaba del sofá, solo para toparse con los gigantescos amplificadores rodeándolo – ¿Cómo…? Jeremy, acaso ese vocalista de cuarta no sabe que podría mandar a la mierda todo si no tiene precauciones-

Mike paso entre los pocos espacios abiertos que había entre cada aparato y fue directamente a la puerta, mientras que cierto rubio infeliz, observo con un tic nervioso como su "mejor amigo" caminaba tranquilamente hacia la entrada para atender al visitante, abandonado todas las compulsivas ideas de matarlo a patadas, todo por el hecho de que sería Mike el único que le destrozaría los órganos sin piedad, siendo más fuerte que Jeremy y más frio, era capaz de eliminarlo sin sentir algún remordimiento, gracias a su sádico padre, quien lo entreno específicamente para no confiar nadie y abandonar todas las relaciones humanas en caso de que estas se vuelan en su contra y lo traicionen.

Y aunque no lo mostrara físicamente, Jeremy sentía un gran miedo hacia el Guardia, sabia de lo que era capaz, sabía lo que podría hacerle a él y a otros seres humanos, no solo con sus manos, sino con su mente, allí estaba almacenada todo el conocimiento bélico, métodos de extracción mediante horripilantes torturas y una enfermedad trascendental que lo convertía temporalmente en un completo monstruo.

Mike abrió la puerta, su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de quién era su visitante. Era un hombre, afroamericano por su color, portando un uniforme purpura del Ejército Estadounidense, lo reconocía ya que su padre también poseía uno, junto con una gorra de plato blanca y varias medallas en su pecho, entre ellas, "El Corazón Purpura" dado solo a aquellos que realizaban actos únicos de valentía en el campo de batalla. Las insignias en su uniforme también delataban su rango, era un Capitán.

-¿Es usted, Mike Schmidt?- pregunto el hombre con seriedad.

El Guardia hazlo una ceja, presentía que esto tenía algo que ver con su problemático padre, sin duda, ¿Pero que sería esta vez? La última noticia que obtuvo de él, fue que trato de asesinar al Presidente de Ucrania en una operación conjunta con el Gobierno de Rusia para derrocar el régimen.

-Sí, lo soy…- respondió Mike con el mismo tono, ya sabía cómo llevarle el juego a los militares y como hablarles, por lo tanto esto no era problema… no por ahora.

-Entonces…- se quitó la gorra, sosteniéndola con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y mirando al Guardia directamente a los ojos dijo –Como Oficial de Ejercito de los Estados Unidos de América, tengo el deber de informarle señor Schmidt que… su padre, el Coronel John "Hannibal" Schmidt, ha caído en acción…-

…

…

…

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Mike con indiferencia.

-Eeeh, bueno, también me pidieron que le entregara esto- Saco un sobre blanco, sellado con el estandarte de una calavera –El testamento del Coronel decía específicamente que se le entregara esto urgentemente a su hijo en caso de que muriera-

Mike tomo el sobre y lo miro detenidamente, especialmente la parte del sello. La calavera, esa calavera era el símbolo de su familia, por así decirlo, era como el escudo de armas de todo su familia o bueno, parte de él, en el sello la calavera estaba incompleta. De todas maneras, el contenido de ese sobre debía de ser importante, ya que solo las cartas se sellaban cuando se trataba de algo relativamente de vida o muerte.

-Mmmm, ¡JEREMY!- llamo Mike, serrándole la puerta en la cara al soldado.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el rubio asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.

-Prepárate que daremos un pequeño paseo- le dijo mientras agarraba una pequeña navaja.

-Púdrete, yo no quiero ir- murmuro con algo de irritación –Además… ¡Mierda!-

Una navaja pequeña paso volando sobre la cabeza de Jeremy, quien apenas pudo esquivar el filo de la hoja la cual quedo incrustada firmemente en la pared. El joven rubio miro al Guardia con un gesto serio, mientras Mike solo sonreía con malicia.

-¿Decías algo?-

-No, nada, nada… solo que ¿¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO!?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Mike se hiso el pendejo.

-¡HO NO TE HAGAS EL PENDEJO, IMBESIL! ¡CASI ME MATAS!- grito con furia señalando la navaja en la pared.

-Lo hice porque eres mi amigo... y recuerda… No estoy loco, solo estoy Demente, ¡Jajajajajajajaja!- dijo soltando una carcajada descomunalmente perturbadora, Jeremy retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse un poco más de su "mejor amigo" y evitar convertirse en una de sus víctimas -¿Loco, yo? ¡Por favor!-

Esto era algo típico de Mike, sus anormales instintos asesinos estaban activos desde que decidió trabajar en Freddy's. Jeremy argumentaba que la falta de sueño, junto con los traumas infantiles y los problemas psicológicos, lo había convertido en un total esquizofrénico con tendencias homicidas mata-amigos.

-Debí mudarme a la casa de Fritz…-

 **Horas Después.**

-Al fin llegamos, maldición, creí que ibas a matarme- dijo Jeremy bajando del auto y contemplando el destino otorgado por este largo viaje –Carajo, ¿No será poco?...-

Los dos se encontraban en una zona MUY apartada de la ciudad, oculta en a profundidad de este engañoso bosque, el camino prácticamente estaba oculto entre el paisaje, aun así era transitable y el único medio por el cual llegaron aquí fue un pequeño mapa, parte del contenido que poseía el sobre que le fue entregado a Mike, junto con otras cosas.

Frente a ellos se regía una gran puerta de acero reforzado, conectada a un gran muro de concreto con 10 metros de altitud y 2 de grosor, en la sima de ellos de podían ver también un alambrado de púas aparentemente electrificado.

-¿Enserio tu papa te enredo esto?- Jeremy no podía estar más asombrado, no podía ver los límites donde se suponía cortaban las esquinas, dando a entender que la estructura parecía estar construida en forma circular.

Mike no respondió, se acercó a la enorme puerta y noto que al lado tenía una especie de escáner dactilar, él sonrió, luego saco la misma navaja de hace un rato y la dirigió a su mano, cortando su propia palma para formar una notable "x", guardo su navaja y espero pacientemente a que la sangre comenzara a diseminarse por toda su mano izquierda.

- _"Genial, ahora se está auto-infringiendo daño, era la única cosa que nos faltaba"_ \- pensó Jeremy con desagrado, planeado cómo convencerlo de tomar unas malditas vacaciones.

-Se lo que estás pensando Jeremy, y claro que no, puto- señalo el Guardia sin mirarlo.

Mike poso su mano ensangrentada sobre el escáner.

- _Análisis dactilar, completo. Análisis de sangre, completo. Compatible. Bienvenido a casa señor Schmidt-_

Las puertas de hierro se abrieron, dándole paso libre al interior de este campo desconocido. Apenas a unos 50 metros de la entrada, algo que parecía ser un Bunker que sobresalía de la tierra, hecho con aparentemente con más concreto y una puerta de acero a prueba de cualquier calibre o arma, asegurada solamente con una cerradura que solo se abriría con una llave.

-Ja, siempre le gustaba exagerar- suspiro con pesadez –Así que, aquí fue donde lo escondiste-

Saco el sobre de su chaqueta y saco una llave, única en su tipo, creada con posición laser, hecha para abrir una sola puerta. Mike introdujo la llave en la cerradura y en un instante ambos escucharon como el mecanismo complejo de cerrojos se abría por dentro, abriendo finalmente la puerta y revelando el bélico contenido que protegían estos muros.

-Santo Chuck Norris- la mandíbula de Jeremy cayó hasta el piso, contemplando extremamente sorprendido lo que tenía en frente.

-Viejo maldito, con que aquí fue donde escondiste todos los juguetes- hablo con una sonrisa, mientras se adentraba en el Bunker –Debí imaginármelo, después de todo, nunca te agrado que tomaran tus cosas-

Armas, eso era lo que ocultaba esta fortaleza en lo profundo de este inhabitado bosque. Pistolas, fusiles, subfusiles, rifles, escopetas, granadas, bazucas y hasta cañones, de todo tipo, colocados ordenadamente en mesas divididas o en las paredes, todo de tipo militar. En un área aparte, también había equipamiento militar, chalecos antibalas, cascos, uniformes, guantes, botas. Todo un maldito arsenal.

-Mike… ¿Qué trabajo decías que tenía tu papa?- pregunto Jeremy sin para de mirar a todos lados – ¿Mike?-

El Guardia avanzo sin decir nada, caminando entre las mesas y las armas, pasando por el área de los cartuchos y las municiones. Jeremy se apresuró en seguirlo.

-Oye…-

-Mi papa no era un militar cualquiera Jeremy- dijo, todas las paredes internas del Bunker, incluyendo el piso, eran de color blanco–Él era un Minuteman, una especie de comando de elite, elegido especialmente para cumplir con distintas ramas tanto del Gobierno, como del Ejercito y no solo estoy ablando de una rama específica, sino de todas, Fuerza Aérea, Armada Nacional, Departamento de Defensa, FBI, CIA e incluso el Servicio Secreto. Él se encargaba de ejecutar el trabajo que otros no tendrían el valor hacer-

-¿Pero no se suponía que era un Capitán?-

-Eso solo era una fachada, su trabajo era más importante y complicado, imagina, en lugar de ordenarle a un grupo de soldados a moverse de una base a otra, imagina como trasladar un ejército entero de un país a otro…- Jeremy abrió los ojos de la impresión –Y no estoy exagerando… Un Minuteman es prácticamente alguien con más poder y autoridad que un General, pero no más que el Presidente-

-Wow… eso si es… mierda- fue lo único que dijo, para después tomar una M4A1 de la pared –Después de lo que me dijiste, se me hace imposible imaginarme que haya muerto-

-No está muerto…- dijo Mike fríamente, agarrando una escopeta.

A Jeremy le apareció un signo de interrogación enrome en la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-

-No está muerto, debe de estar en alguna misión de suma importancia… Derrocando el régimen de Corea de Norte, combatir a los Nazis de la luna, quizás esté tratando de destronar a la Princesa Celestia o intentando asesinar a Goku- dijo tranquilamente mientras recargaba el arma.

-Interesante… ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro?-

-Bueno, porque el día que se fue y me dejo solo como un desgraciado, dijo que en caso de que el muriera, vendría personalmente a decírmelo- Mike metió la escopeta en un bolso negro, junto con un AK47, una granada y una Glock 20 con dos cargadores.

-Interesante…- dijo aparentemente tranquilo – _"El padre de Mike está más loco que el"_ ¿Y qué planeas hacer con todo este arsenal?-

-Buena pregunta mi joven amigo Jeremy… lo primero que haremos, viajaremos por todo el mundo, buscando y reclutando una variada cantidad de sujetos, especialmente militares retirados o destituidos, para luego iniciar una operación clandestina de reclutamiento masivo, gente que cumpla y este de acuerdo con mi ideología, luego los abasteceremos con armamento e iniciaremos una serie de ataques contra los carteles más destacados de México en una operación conjunta para arrebatarles todos sus logros monetarios en el negocio de las drogas y con eso me refiero especialmente a los Zetas, culminando en la destrucción de cada Cartel. Una vez abastecidos económicamente, formaremos un ejército privado con un nombre genial, luego ganamos fama internacionalmente e instauramos bases a lo largo de todo el mundo, producto de nuestra empresa militar y armamentística… Después derrocamos al Gobierno de Estados Unidos, me hago presidente y termino lo que el cobarde de Truman nunca término, pero que debió hacer… Lanzar más de 12 bombas atómicas a Japón y perseguir a todo ciudadano japonés sobreviviente para que sea enviado a un campo de concentración y mueran como las asquerosas basuras que son-

- _"Corrección, Mike está más loco que su padre"_ \- pensó con cara de póker face

-Solo era un chiste- rio un poco, colgando la mochila con las armas en su espalda –Ya larguémonos de aquí, se hace tarde y tengo que ir al trabajo-

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tu trabajo?-

Mike se detuvo en seco, analizando lo que había dicho últimamente, Jeremy tenía razón, ¿Desde qué puto momento comenzó a impórtale su maldito trabajo? Después de los severos problemas psicológicos que le ocasiono esa decisión, estaba al borde de la demencia, ¿Por qué?... Allí fue cuando la recordó… a ella, con si hermoso rostro sonrojado cerca del suyo, esos hermosos orbes violetas, la aceleración descomunal de su corazón y esa maldita sensación de comodidad, de estar completo, el único momento que disfruto de verdad en su desastrosa vida. ¡Por eso quería volver! ¡Por eso sentía unas inexplicables ansias de iniciar con su turno en la noche!... para estar con ella.

-Desde anoche, Jeremy… desde anoche-

 **Fin del Capítulo 4.**

 **Otro día, otra muerte…**

 **Bueno mis amigos, este ha sido el cuarto capítulo de esta maldita historia, espere que lo hayan disfrutado porque está a punto de culminar… dentro de diez o veinte capítulos, a menos que un día me despierte encabronado y decida matarlos a todos XD.**

 **Como sea, lamento la demora, bla, bla, bla, odio el Yaoi, bla, bla, bla, déjenme comentarios o los mato, bla, bla, bla, lo de siempre.**

 **Al igual que en mis demás historias, este Fic se convertirá en un cruel matadero, Jajajajajajajaja… o tal vez no, por eso les doy la opción de elegir.**

 **A)** **Le agregamos muertes y asesinatos crueles a esta historia.**

 **B)** **Seguimos el curso tranquilo, concentrándonos en esta irregular pareja.**

 **Donald Trump dice que voten por la B.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Matarías a una papa? ¡CLARO QUE SI, MIERDA!**

 **...**

 **Es muy difícil despedirme… en ciertas circunstancias, pero ahora… por mucho que los mande al carajo o les diga que los odio, ciertamente es mentira, yo los aprecio como lectores, aunque les guste el Yaoi de mierda, los aprecio y les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historia, porque ¿Qué es un autor sin sus lectores? Sin ustedes, yo no soy nada, solo otro fantasma en este mar de arena llamado: Destino.**

 **Gracias a todos.**

 ** _¡Do Svidaniya!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Noche de Recuerdos (Parte 1)

**Hola Putos.**

 **Adivinen que… ¡NO ESTOY MUERTO!... desgraciadamente.**

 **Bueno, después de morir horriblemente e una lluvia de balas y volver a la vida épicamente, dije:**

 **Por el poder de la verdad, yo, estando vivo, he conquistado el Universo –** _ **Fausto**_.

 **Reviews:**

 **Soldier Mercenary Hashashin: ¡NO, MATAR AL PAPA NO CARAJO! ¿Qué acaso no sabes que con la Iglesia no me meto? Mierda, el Gran del Arquitecto del Universo y yo tenemos un trato, siendo el uno de los pocos seres en este pinche universo que puede hacerme polvo sin siquiera pensarlo… además, el papa es Comunista. La Tercera Guerra Mundial se avecina, nosotros representamos a los Grandes Aliados, mientras que las Fujoshis, los Otakus, reggaytoneros, belivers y homosexuales representan el Eje del Mal… ¡Sieg Heil Victoria!... A si, y recuerda torturarlos, Camarada.**

 **Santiago: Gracias… creo. Las maldiciones son parte importante en la vida de un ser humano, un mundo sin maldiciones es un mundo colorido y Gay… asco. Cualquiera comete errores, además me da flojera corregirlos… perdón.**

 **xK1rarax: ¿Enserio? Wow, jodida mierda, lamentablemente y para mi maldita desgracia, este Fic se convirtió en uno de los más exitosos que publico ¿No viste cuantos Reviews me salen por cada capítulo? Muerte a Foxy, ¿Escuchaste universo? Muerte a Foxy, ese perro deforme mal nutrido de mierda. Bueno, ese es uno de los misterios sin resolver en el mundo, creo que solo Dios sabrá el significado de tan enigmante código. Hay padres buenos, hay padres malos… pero a Mike le toco el padre psicópata que trabaja para el gobierno. Casi nadie quiere a Frizt, yo lo aprecio… un poquito. Eso lo sabrás después. Muerte al Amor ¿Escuchaste universo? Muerte al amor… ¡¿QUE JODIDA MADRE?! ¡¿Cómo que uke?! ¡YO SOY ANTIALPHAS! ¡A MI NADIE ME LA METE, YO SE LAS METO!... ¿De qué carajos estaba hablando? No enserio, no me compares con las mamadas del Anime, por favor. ¿Creíste que no sabría que es un Uke o un Seme? JAJA, soy Antialphas, yo lo sé todo, incluso las cosas que no quiero saber.**

 **Matas jd: ¡MUERTE AL YAOI! ¡MUERTE A MIKU! ¡MUERTE AL TURI! ¡VIVA MEFISTOFELES!**

 **: ¿Tu otra vez? No jodas. Bueno, en vista de que eres un puto pajero homosexual obsesionado con el Yaoi, responderé todo tu mal escrito comentario (Enserio, parece que te hubiesen removido parte del cerebro) citando a alguien importante: "No me quejo si alguien que ha leído mis historias las encuentre, aburridas, absurdas o despreciables, ya que yo tengo una opinión similar sobre sus comentarios"- J.R.R Tolkien. Yo una vez conocí a un autor que paso por la misma situación que la mía, un autor creativo, inteligente y sabio, pero que ya no está, su nombre era Zir Agron, uno de mis autores Favoritos. No sé qué te hice para que me andes jodiendo, pero bueno, no es mi problema y no me interesa por que al final, solo ere mierda en mi bota, un ser inferior cuyas palabras incoherentes y con falta de sentido no tienen eco en mi vida o en mi mente.**

 **Fénix Dorado: ¡MUERTE AL YAOI!**

 **SEBAS GG: ¡MUERTE AL YAOI! ¡VIVAL LA GUERRA! ¡VIVA EL GENOCIDIO! ¡SIEG HEIL! Y perdón hombre, es que me encanta joder con eso. Yo te aviso, pero no me conformare con eso, la Gran Solución, la total sublevación, la total segregación, la total aniquilación del Yaoi y sus escritores en el mundo… el Holocausto es lo que quiero. Exterminio.**

 **WillS. : Es mejor ser temido y odiado que ser amado. ¡EXTERMINIO!**

 **JoseAWDS: Lo suficiente como para dominar el mundo. Wow, wow, wow, amigo, este plan tiene muchos fallos, si conquistar el mundo fuera fácil, créeme, el Yaoi estaría extinto hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Marcos: Si lo disfrutare. Bienvenido al Ejercito de Liberación Mundial, camarada. Chinos no, japoneses sí. ¡VIVA LA REVOLUCION!**

 **Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: No hay problema mi amiga, debería ser yo quien te pida perdón y no tu, ya que soy un miserable insensible que hace esperar a sus mejores amigas en un limbo de tiempo indefinido, siempre preguntando: ¿Por que no comenta? ¿Por que tarda tanto? ¿Le paso algo malo? Y uno con la preocupación, sintiendo miedo de que a esa persona especial le haya ocurrido algo malo, lo siento. Te recomiendo que le patees en la entrepierna, asi dejara la jodedera... o simplemente mátalo. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Parece que tienes a un Bart Simpson en tu familia XD. Vale, pacto asegurado, yo me encargo del mocoso y tu te encargas de las brujas que me tocaron por primas. Si quieres puedo hacer que aparezcan, seria un placer invitar a Laili a la historia. De nada, recuerda que eres mi amiga, soy capaz de congelar el infierno por ti. Los Autistas dominaremos el mundo. Disfruta el Capitulo.**

 **Sagittarius no Liz: Lindo nombre.** **Gracias, igual vos sos el puto amo. Lo tomare en cuenta jeje. Y lo habrá… en un futuro por ahí… XD.**

 **Leonardo Sharksun: Ya lo hice, ¿Matarme? ¡JJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJA! Mierda, jeje, matarme es casi imposible mi amigo. Claro, con tal de que sientas un fuerte odio hacia las Fujoshis y el Yaoi, serás bienvenido a unirte a esta banda de hermanos, solo has el juramente de lealtad a la Bandera de Sangre Victoriana. Tu primera prueba, tráeme la cabeza de tu hermana, viólala si quieres, no me importa, solo mátala. ¡NO! Ni en pedo, ¿No sabes lo que me haría Dios si lo provoco? Carajo, todo el plan se iría a la mierda.**

 **Darktemplar343: Demasiado Tarde.**

 **Lirio Negro: Gracias**

 **Capitulo 5: Noche de recuerdos Pt 1.**

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BOOOM!_

-¡YA ENTRA AL AUTO MALDITO LOCO!- gritaba con desesperación el joven Jeremy, tratando de dirigir el vehículo y evitar que se estrellara.

En plena persecución, entre balas, autos y maldiciones. Mike se hallaba asomado aun con la puerta del conductora vierta, disparando agresivamente contra sus perseguidores, aun con el pie en el acelerador y el rubio haciendo todo lo posible para evitar una coalición destructiva que termine con ambos en un estado irreconocible.

-Jeremy, estabiliza el auto, no puedo atinarles a la cabeza si sigues conduciendo como mi abuela- decía Mike tranquilamente mientras recargaba su pistola.

-¡Tu abuela mis cojones!- volvió a gritar airado el chico.

-Tranquilo, relájate, ¿Qué nunca habías estado en una persecución mortal?-

¿Qué pregunta más estúpida? Pensaba Jeremy, aunque la sonrisa retorcida de Mike era la única explicación a esa cuestión, adoraba ver esa cara, sin duda, Mike disfrutaba del miedo que causaba en la gente, ya sea Jeremy o un total desconocido, tenía el desagradable gusto de asustar a las personas intencionalmente, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir asco consigo mismo, era enfermizo lo que hacía, dañar, aterrar, perturbar y asesinar, todo eso le había sido inculcado en él desde su infeliz infancia y desde luego, su padre era el responsable.

- _Hijo, recuerda: "El Terror infunde Respeto"_ \- esa voz fantasmal resonó en los pasillos del recuerdo – _Es mejor ser Odiado y Temido, que ser Amado-_

Suficiente, era momento de parar con esta locura, ya sea por los gritos o el ruido ensordecedor de los disparos, quería callar la voz en su cabeza.

-Muy bien Jeremy…- Mike cerró la puerta y volvió a tomar el volante, aun con 2 autos negros persiguiéndolos que en un principio eran 4, pero como se podrán imaginar, el Guardia los despacho rápidamente –Ágamos un trato, si la siguiente canción es una de mis favoritas, saldré allá afuera, te callaras y manejaras mientras yo aniquilo a esos bastardos, pero si no es una de mis favoritas, solo los perderé como en Rápidos y Furiosos-

Jeremy solo lo miraba agobiado, rezando internamente para que la siguiente canción no desatara la inspiración de escribir con sangre en los pavimentos de las calles. Mientras sus atacantes les disparaban con armas ligeras y tácticas como Mp5s y UZIs, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por pasamontañas, no se lo esperaban, pero al parecer el Ford Mustang de Mike parecía estar blindad, ya que las balas no penetraban en la carrocería.

Entonces en ese momento comenzó a sonar _Monster_ de _Skillet_.

-Puta Vida…- maldijo Jeremy perdiendo las esperanzas de salir ileso de esta –Valí verga-

-Oh si-

Mike dejo su pistola a un lado y soltó el volante, el rubio reacciono rápidamente y tomo el control del vehículo antes de que perdiera el control, el Guardia volvió al frente, esta vez con un AK47 en sus manos, Jeremy se sobresalto, sinceramente, ver a Mike con esa sonrisa torcida y esa mirada desquiciada, ya era motivo para preocuparse y más ahora que estaba de verdad armado.

-Mantén el auto estable- ordeno a un desesperado Jeremy.

Abrió la puerta del conductor, aun en plena autopista, apuntando el arma, pudo observar como sus atacantes recargaban sus armas para seguir con otra lluvia de balas sobre ellos, pero muy pronto la agresión seria correspondida de la peor manera. Una vez escogió su objetivo, Mike acciono el gatillo y libero una violenta ráfaga de acero que se estrello contra el parabrisas de una de las camionetas e inmediatamente un líquido rojo salpico el vidrio desde adentro.

Le había dado, había matado al conductor y como se podrán imaginar, la camioneta negra perdió el contra y choco contra la otra, arrastrándola hasta estrellarse en una gasolinera.

-¡Va a explotar!- exclamo Mike cerrando la puerta y regresando al volante.

Ambos se prepararon para la explosión.

…

…

…

-Qué extraño, creí que iba a…-

 _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!_

-Olvídalo-

 **Primera persona: Mike.**

Uffff, carajo, sinceramente esperaba que esto durara un poco más. Pero aun así esto es extraño, ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Por qué nos atacaron? ¿Y por qué no puedo evitar pensar que mi padre está relacionado con esto?... no importa por ahora, tengo mis propios problemas.

Noto que Jeremy me mira ¿Consternado? Frunce el seño, esperando una explicación o que le diga algo, yo solo sonrió.

-Eso fue divertido- suelto de repente. El solo levanta una ceja.

-Enserio tienes un cebero problema-…

-Deberíamos repetirlo otro día-

-¿Te dejaron caer después de nacer, verdad?-

-Y ojala incluyan un tanque o un helicóptero…-

-Necesitas ir al psicólogo… otra vez-

-Mejor ambos y eta vez estén armados con ametralladoras pesadas y…-

-¿Te tomaste tu pastilla, verdad?- me pregunta, carajo.

-Nope- respondo tranquilamente, el solo me lanza una mirada interrogativa.

-¿Hace cuanto no te las tomas?-

-Bueno, desde…. Nunca- Jeremy abrió los ojos de la impresión, su mirada paso de reproche a una horror, o si, dulce, dulce temor, es inconfundible para mí –Simplemente no puedo Jeremy, no puedo-

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando maldito loco?- dijo negando con la cabeza -¡¿Qué escaso no sabes que esas pastillas evitan que te conviertas en un terrorista loco con severos ataques de ira?!-

-¿Qué no era un fascista psicópata con delirios de grandeza?-

-¡Es la misma mierda!- grito histérico, luego vuelve en sí, parece que se tranquilizo –Sea lo que sea, sin importar las circunstancias, siempre parece que no valoras la vida, no valoras TU vida Mike y eso me preocupa-

Pobre Jeremy, parece que es él quien necesita un psicólogo, sin duda un día de estos va ah terminar sucumbiendo ante la locura por mi culpa.

-No puedo evitarlo Jeremy- digo, el solo me vuelve a mirar, confundido, sin entender el significado de mis palabras, es hora de volverse profundos jeje –No puedo evitar ser lo que soy, no puedo evitar ser quien soy, no puedo evitar recordar, revivir mis memorias, mi desastrosa infancia ¿No lo entiendes? Cada caída, cada golpe, cada rasguño, cada cortada… cada cicatriz en mi cuerpo refleja mi pasado, para lo que fui hecho y para lo que voy a hacer… cada cicatriz me recuerda a gritos quien soy, mi nombre, mi apellido, mi linaje, mi sangre, todo… y mi padre se aseguro quirúrgicamente de eso, inculcándome ideales que apenas entiendo, entrenándome hasta más allá de los limites que puede soportar el cuerpo de un infante… no lo sabes Jeremy, cuantos huesos tuve que romperme, cuantas cicatrices tuve que infringirme, cuánta sangre tuve que derramar solo para poder escuchar un "Estoy orgulloso de ti Hijo"… el dolor, el sufrimiento, la ira, todo lo que sentí… el Odio, el Odio me ayudo a sobrevivir, el Odio me enseño a vivir, a comer, a respirar, a tolerar el dolor…-

Yo solo sigo conduciendo mientras hablo, no oigo ni una palabra, ni un comentario, solo el silencio muerto en el ambiente, así que continuo hablando.

-Y… no se qué hacer amigo, hermano, camarada, voces en mi cabeza resuenan sin saber de donde provienen, de vez en cuando me dicen cosas, me aconsejan, me ordenan y yo simplemente trato de ignorarlas, pero no puedo, no puedo parar esas voces por más que quiera... a veces siento que me estoy alejando de mi humanidad, siento que todos esos lazos emocionales se deshacen dentro de mí y que lentamente me consume y me va transformando en algo que no quiero… Tengo miedo Jeremy-

No escucho ninguna expuesta, de hecho, no escucho nada, acepto unos… ¿Ronquidos?... No jodas.

-¿Jeremy?- volteo mi cabeza con la intención de mirarlo, pero noto que ¡ESTA DORMIDO EL HIJO DE PU…!

¡Maldito hijo de su re-putisima madre! ¡Aborto de hipopótamo rosado de mierda! ¡Pouser marica come mierda!

Debería matarlo aquí mismo y arrojar su cuerpo a un rio… pero ¿Saben? Hay peores castigos que puedo aplicar.

 **·······································································**

La noche había caído rápido ese día y como siempre, nuestro Guardia Nocturno estaciono su auto en un puesto para discapacitados, siempre con la excusa de "Yo soy Hardcore y puedo hacer lo que quiera", pero esta vez traía en sus manos un costal de tela negra con algo grande adentro.

Sonriente, entro en la Pizzería, observando cómo un grupo de trabajadores colocaban nuevos vidrios a las ventanas, después preguntaría, por ahora solo se concentraría en su trabajo y en otra cosa…

-Hola Mike- saludaron Liell y Lydan.

-Hola Liell, Lydan, ¿Cómo están mis inmigrantes ilegales favoritos?- saludo sínicamente el Guardia.

-Muy gracioso- Mike solo rio, ambos fruncieron el seño, pero lo que les llamo la atención fue ese costal negro que traía -¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Qué es qué?- pregunto haciendo el pendejo.

-No te hagas, ¿Para que el costal y que hay adentro?- interrogo Lydan.

-Nada que les importe mexicanos metiches- respondió con hostilidad.

-¿No será otro cadáver o sí? No espera, ¿Acaba de moverse?- dijo Liell con sorpresa, sinceramente esperaba que fuera un cadáver.

Mike sin embargo no respondió, solo azoto violentamente el costal contra la pared, el suelo y una mesa que tenía cerca, luego recupero la compostura y miro a los chicos con una sonrisa torcida.

-Ni una palabra de esto, o los próximos cadáveres aquí serán ustedes- la mezcla de frialdad y seriedad en sus palabras los atemorizo un poco –No, ¿Saben qué? Mejor los reporto con el Departamento de Inmigración para que los devuelvan a su mierda de país-

-¡MEXICO NO ES UNA MIERDA! ¡ES EL MEJOR PAIS DEL MUNDO, MEJOR QUE ARGENTINA, CARAJO Y…!- lo interrumpo.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí y no allá?-

 _ **¿¡Turn Down for What!?**_

-¿Eso era necesario?-

-Yo que sé, el creador de este Fic está más loco que Hitler, sin mencionar que sus diálogos son muy…pendejos- Mike, si no te callas juro por la puta madre de Napoleón que te hare chuparle el culo a Jeremy –Bueno, bueno, el punto es que si ustedes llegan a abrir la boca, los asesinare par de maricones y colgare sus cabezas en mi muro…-

Los primos casi gemelos solo encogieron los hombros con una mirada de poca sorpresa.

-Nos vale verga tus amenazas Mike- dijo Lydan sin cuidado –Los tres sabemos que…-

-Los reportare con el Departamento de Inmigración- tanto Liell como Lynda se pusieron pálidos ante este comentario, mirando al Guardia con horror –Así es, serán deportados a su país de mierda a vender droga o a jugar cartas con el Chapo, pero lo más seguro es que me cagare de la risa al ver sus caras el día en que los metan en una camioneta negra y se jodan, o los cazare como Patton a Pancho Villa y los atare al capo de mi auto para que yo mismo deporte sus sucios traseros mexicanos fuera de mi país y luego, personalmente localizare y encontrare a sus hermanitas, las torturare lenta y dolorosamente mientras lo grabo en video, solo para enviárselos en una caja junto a sus órganos y partes de sus cuerpos desmembrados y en el momento, cuando sientan ese terror aplastante, esa angustia, ese miedo, el dulce y deliciosos sufrimiento comenzara-

-No nos asustas Mike- dijo tranquilamente Liell –En México pasa eso todo los jueves-

-Sí y nos fuimos porque un maldito corrupto hijo de la gran chingada esta en el poder- añadió Lydan –Peña Nieto cago el país, bien feo-

Para el desagrado de los dos, vieron con enojo como el Guardia reía sin disimular.

-Sin duda, su país es una mierda, jajá-

-Cabron- murmuro Lydan, para luego sonreír con malicia –Espero que mi linda y adorable hermana te ship…-

No logro terminar la frase cuando ya tenía el filo de un cuchillo rosando peligrosamente su cuello, la mano del portador comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente, ocasionándole un pequeño corte superficial peligrosamente cerca de la yugular. Mike solo sonreía como un maniaco, de repente sus ojos abandonaron ese color azul y fueron sustituidos por unos escalofriantes orbes rojizos.

-Dile a tu hermosa hermanita que si llega a escribir una sola letra en uno de sus asquerosos Fics homosexuales referentes a mí, marchare personalmente a su madriguera y la matare- sentencio con una voz casi de ultratumba –Enserio, la matare, le abriré el pecho, le arrancare el corazón y me lo comeré-

A ambos se les helo la sangre al oír esto, era la primera vez que veían al Guardia así. Y es que Mike era en verdad un homofóbico, no, era el homofóbico, de verdad adiaba a los homosexuales más que a nada en el mundo, es más, ni siquiera los consideraba humanos, el mismo lo dijo, de hecho, el mismo perpetro un ataque terrorista en la Marcha del Orgullo Gay, en el cual murieron todos los que participaron en ella. Pero una de las cosas que Mike más odiaba, incluso más que la homosexualidad misma, era el Yaoi. Dios, no existía un sentimiento que definiera el repudio y odio más fuerte que el que sentía hacia ese género. Pero a pesar de su grotesco y retorcido odio hacia el Yaoi, no podía evitar no sentir odio contra sus fans.

-Dile a Lynda que la quiero mucho y que no le hare nada, pero enserio, si llega a hacer eso…. Bueno, solo le amputare ambas manos y ya- culmino Mike volviendo a la normalidad y retirando el cuchillo del cuello de Lydan, dejando ver el pequeño corte –Y Liell, salúdame a Laili de mi parte, dile que todavía la Amo-

Y así como vino, desapareció entre los oscuros pasillos de la pizzería, dejando a un par de mejicanos.

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE LA CHINGADA, MEXICO SE ESCRIBE CON "X" CULERO, NO CON LA JODIDA "J"! ¡¿Entendiste?! ¡CON "X" NO CON LA PUTA "J"!- me importa una sagrada mierda, yo escribo el nombre tal país como se me dé le puta gana… mejicano -¡PUTO!-

-Oye Lydan- Liell llamo la atención de su primo –Creo que Mike tiene complejo de Tsundere…-

Apenas termino la frase, el mismo cuchillo paso volando peligrosamente cerca del rostro del castaño, clavándose firmemente en la pared de concreto, milímetros de diferencia fue lo que lo salvaron de una muerte segura.

-¡VUELVES A COMPARARME CON TUS MIERDAS DE ANIME CHINO Y JURO QUE DESMEMBRARE PARTE POR PARTE, LIELL!- grito furiosamente Mike desde las sombras.

-¡Hijo de puta, culero! ¡El anime no es chino, imbécil!- grito Lydan -¡ES COREANO, TARADO IGNORANTE!-

-¡¿A quién mierda le importa?!-

Mientras, alejándonos de allí, nuestro Guardia psicótico se encaminada tranquilamente a su oficina, pasando por el escenario y por supuesto, su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas. Faltaba poco para las 12:00, pero lo que tenía planeado hacer no le iba a durar mucho.

 **······························································**

Mike arrojo el pesado costal contra la una pared de su oficina, suspiro pesadamente.

-Otra noche en la misma puta mierda- dijo tomando su Tableta del escritorio y sentándose en su silla –Solo espero que con "esto" las cosas sean diferentes-

Esto ya era prácticamente una rutina. Llegas, discutes con los mejicanos…

-¡PUTO! ¡ESCRITOR DE MIERDA!- jejejeje.

Entras en la oficina, te sientas en la silla, revisas tu tableta y te aseguras de que unos pendejos trollos hijos de su recagadisima lavadora no te jodan, puteen o violen a toda costa. Si. La vida trabajando en Freddy's era una mierda trillada llena de traiciones, conspiraciones pendejas, asesinatos, virus venéreos, secretos estúpidos, ¿incesto? ¿Entre una puta marioneta y un oxigenado de mierda? Y desde luego, Purple Gay… perdón, Guy.

La vida para el Guardia era así, un camino oscuro y estrecho, lleno trampas, traiciones, tragedias, decepciones y sufrimiento, experimentando varias fases en el sombrío trayecto, sentimientos y sensaciones diferentes, la mayoría amargas, pocas veces había conocido o sentido ese "lado luminoso de la vida" como muchos le han llamado, técnicamente solo fueron tres veces.

Y como dijo Mike anteriormente, lentamente sentía que su humanidad estaba desapareciendo, abandonándolo, evaporándose en el aire, lentamente sentía que se estaba trasformando en algo, algo frio, con un retorcido punto de vista, enfermo en sus perversos ideales fascistas, alguien obsesionado con la idea de hacer daño sin sentido alguno a personas inocentes y culpables, alguien que no distinguía ni conocía la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, un monstruo, alguien sediento de sangre, un nigromante, alguien cuyo deseo es ver todo arder, un asesino, un ser que disfrute del miedo en sus víctimas, alguien como… como…

-Mi padre…- murmuro débilmente, mirando el suelo, inexpresivo en su rostro.

Era verdad, se estaba convirtiendo en su propio padre, su apariencia, su personalidad, cualquiera que lo conociere diría que Mike es la viva imagen de John en sus tiempos de juventud, cuando apenas era un elemento de la CIA.

Ya casi era la hora, su turno estaba a punto de iniciar, solo faltaban unos minutos y el Guardia no quería desperdiciar este poco tiempo pensando en cosas que le bajaran el ánimo, tenía que distraerse de alguna manera, ¿Pero cómo? Esta pregunta lo llevo a levantarse de su silla para dirigirse al escritorio que tenía en frente, desde el primer día siempre había visto esa mesa con ese ventilador y equipo viejo, no le llamo la atención sino después del primer encuentro con _ella_.

- _¡Demonios!_ \- se maldijo internamente, cada vez que pensaba o decía su maldito nombre, le causaba escalofríos, inexplicablemente su corazón se aceleraba y sentía un extraño cosquilleo en las extrañas – ¡ _Maldición!_ -

Tenía que sacarla de su mente por ahora, tampoco perdería el tiempo tratando de descifrar esto. Abrió uno de los cajones y para su sorpresa, se encontró con una especie de libro morado, nada fuera de lo normal dirían, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el titulo impreso en la portada, el cual era: _"El Manual del Buen Psicópata"_ de Vincent Sawyer.

-Hijo de puta- murmuro Mike sonriendo levemente.

El Guardia ya conocía a Vincent, hace mucho, el también trabajo hace mucho tiempo, pero dicen que murió en el 87, especulando que él fue la victima de la tan afamada y horrible "Mamada del 87", es fatídico día lleno de horror… y placer, cuando la animatronica conocida como "Mangle", le chupo la polla a Vincent hasta matarlo.

-Estas distorsionando esta historia como un pendejo- cállate perra, yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, por eso se llama Fanfiction, puedo manosear y distorsionar los hechos de la trama original a mi gusto –Como sea, no nos desviemos-

 **12:00AM**

La campana dio la hora, la pizzería como siempre, desierta, sin ninguna señal de vida. El turno de la noche había comenzado, pero tal parece que esta noche no será como las que acostumbraban a ver. Y como todas las noches, el trió del escenario comenzó con su rutina, abriendo los ojos, dispuestos a iniciar con esta nueva campaña contra el Guardia.

-Muy bien pandilla, iniciemos con esta… Bonnie ¿Que vergas le paso a tu cara?- pregunto Freddy.

El peli-azul llevo sus manos a su rostro desesperadamente, notando inmediatamente algo… su cara no estaba… otra vez.

-No…- musito débilmente mientras caía arrodillado, luego grito con sus brazos al aire -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!-

Freddy y Chica solo observaron como Bonnie se tiraba en el suelo en posición fetal, mientras murmuraba incoherencias y maldiciones al responsable de su desdicha.

-Poro que llorón- opino Freddy mirándolo sin lastima -¿Para qué tanto drama? Sabes tan bien como yo que hay una docena de esas cosas en Part & Service, así que deja de llorar como magdalena y busca otro rostro, pendejo de mierda, tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-No están fácil, Freddy, no es tan fácil…- Bonnie lo miro un momento, pero su gesto cambio a uno de sorpresa –Carajo Freddy, ¿Qué tienes en la cara?-

-Mi nariz, idiota-

-No, eso no, lo otro-

-Mis ojos, pendejo-

-No eso, "eso"-

-Mi boca, estúpido-

-Si serás weon, pelotudo…-

-¿Mi nariz?-

-La puta que te pario…- dijo Bonnie ya harto.

Chica, quien desde hace un momento estaba aguantando la risa, ya sabía a lo que se refería el peli-azul.

-Ten, mira por ti mismo- dijo entre risas mientras le pasaba un espejo de quien sabe donde saco y se lo daba a Freddy que, al momento de enfocarlo en su rostro, tanto su boca como sus ojos se abrieron.

-Hijos de puta- cicatrices, bigote, barba y lentes habían sido pintados en su cara, junto con un peculiar acrónimo dibujado en su frente, el cual decía: ACM1PT.

 **(Los argentinos me entenderán XD)**

Chica solo rio mas fuerte al ver la expresión del castaño, era graciosa la forma tan cómica en la que se realizaron los dibujos, pero la pregunta era ¿Quien fue el "artista"? Esa pregunta la hizo mirara a aquel pasillo oscuro, el que la llevaba directo a la oficina.

 **1:00 AM.**

Nos enfocamos de nuevo en la oficina, podemos ver a un Mike muy cómodo en su silla, leyendo con entusiasmo e interés ese libro morado con un titulo llamativo. Enserio, si leyeras un libro con ese título en público probablemente nadie se te acercara.

-Wow… esto sí es interesante- dijo maravillado ante lo que leía –Tal vez ser un psicópata no es tan malo-

 **Primera persona: Mike.**

¡Este libro es la hostia! Carajo, increíble, espectacular, un libro que por fin entiende mi manera de pensar, un libro que por fin me comprende la naturaleza artística y filosófica de alguien como yo, algo que me sirve para afrontar el camino lleno de obstáculos y trampas al que llaman vida, por fin, un manifiesto que me mostrara el camino correcto para usar esa frialdad, esa crueldad y odio bajo un propósito… ¡Voy a ser el mejor presidente de la historia!

 _¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

-¡PUTA MADRE!- me caigo de la silla.

Rápidamente me levanto, alguien está tocando la ventana derecha de la oficina, la puerta está cerrada desde hace rato por si acaso ese zorro de mierda desperdicio de la humanidad trata de joderme de nuevo. Presiono el botón que dice "Luz", iluminando el pasillo para darme cuenta de que solo es Chica, ella al verme me saluda desde el otro lado con su mano mientras sonríe amistosamente.

Por otro lado, yo solo la miro seriamente, ¿Enserio cree que la voy a dejar entrar así como así? Ya tengo suficientes problemas internos con los que lidiar, la sola presencia de ella aquí me dificultaría más las cosas, es por eso que no voy a dejar que en…

-Hola Mike- dijo ella entrando a la oficina, ¿Qué carajo? ¿Cómo…? Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía mi mano presionando el botón de la puerta.

Mi cuerpo me traiciona, genial, simplemente espectacular, estoy más pendejo de lo que pensaba. Bueno, qué más da, ya está aquí.

-Hola Chica- saludo con indiferencia, aunque para serles sincero, tengo unas enormes ganas de pegarme un tiro con una puta escopeta.

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto señalando al costal que tengo al lado.

-Ah carajo, casi se me olvida- dije levantándome –Chica, quiero presentarte a alguien-

Desate el nudo de la bolsa, luego la dejo caer, rebelando al invitado sorpresa. Ella abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-Ta da-

-Mmmm… mmmmmm… ¡Mmmmmm!- trato de hablar mí querido amigo Jeremy, pero la cinta adhesiva en su boca hacia que sus palabras fueran inentendibles, pero creo que entendí parte de lo que dijo: "Mike, maldito perro concha tu madre hijo de puta, ¡Suéltame!".

Más o menos fue eso. Cabe mencionar que esta amordazado, pies y manos atadas, a tal grado que no es capaz de mover ni un solo pelo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Chica aun sorprendida, agachándose a su estatura para mirarlo mejor.

-Que el mismo te lo diga- dije arrancándole la cinta de golpe.

-¡AUHC!- grito -¡Pendejo!-

\- Tu madre, Jeremy, tu madre- el me mira con odio –Vamos oxigenado, no seas grosero y preséntate, una amiga quiere saber tu nombre de cucaracha-

Jeremy la mira por un momento, luego me mira a mí y luego la vuelve a mirar.

-Jeremy Fitzgeral, mucho gusto- se presento cordialmente tratando de dar la mano, ella también correspondió.

-Chica, el placer es mío-

-¿Chica? ¿Acaso eres mexicana?- pregunto este, pero que pendejo.

-¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso cuando les digo mi nombre?-

-Yo no lo pregunte- dije.

-Pero lo pensaste- estaba a punto de decir algo, pero me quede cayado, la verdad si pensé que era mexicana –Lo vez-

Bueno, bueno, ¡ALGUIEN DESATEME DE ESTA MIERDA POR EL AMOR A LAS PAPAS!- grito Jeremy agitando su cabeza como loco, bueno, basta de diversión.

De mi bolsillo saque una navaja y con ella corte las cuerdas que lo amordazaban.

-Gracias- dijo tranquilamente levantándose –Ahora, se puede saber por qué tu, maldito loco psicópata, ¡ME SECUESTRASTE!-

-Eso fue tu culpa- dije tranquilamente, el rubio solo frunció mas el seño, si que estaba molesto.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Maldito esquizofrénico secuas del diablo! ¡¿Dime qué hice para que me secuestraras?!- baya, alguien despertó del otro lado de la bolsa, jajá, ¿Entienden? Bolsa, ¿Nadie? Malditos grillos.

-Muy simple, Cabron, te dormiste- como siempre relajado a la hora de joder al rubio, la verdad, ver a Jeremy molesto es todo un espectáculo, pero bueno.

Jeremy solo me mira a la cara.

-Maldito loco…- suspiro pesadamente mientras se masajeaba la sien.

-No estoy loco Jeremy, solo estoy demente- esa frase es como mi tercer credo.

-Como sea carajo, al menos esta vez me llevaste a un restaurante infantil y no a una cueva oscura llena de asesinos y violadores que te observan desde los rincones más sombríos, asechándote, esperando a que cometas un error y bajees la guardia para después torturarte y asesinarte de una manera horriblemente humillante- por fuera parezco tranquilo, pero por dentro me estoy cagando de la risa jajajajajaa, Chica ríe nerviosamente, Jeremy la mira –Y por lo visto, la gente aquí parece agradable-

-Si…- le sigo la corriente, hay Jeremy, si tan solo supieras –Solo otra noche-

-¿Cómo dices que se llama el restaurante?- pregunto el rubio, este pendejo no se da cuenta de que a su espalda tiene todo un pinche muro forrado de posters con el nombre de este nido de ratas.

-Freddy's Fazbear Pizza- le respondió Chica.

-¿Freddy's Fazbear Pizza? ¿No es este el restaurante donde asesinaron a varios niños? ¿Y aquí no fue donde ocurrió la famosa "Mamada del 87"?- interrogo confundido mirando a todas partes, Chica estaba a punto de responderle pero…

-No, claro que no hombre, pff, mamada del 87, por favor, eso no paso aquí-

-¿Ah no?-

-No, eso sucedió en el Chuck E. Cheese de la esquina- le digo tranquilamente, la rubia me mira confundida, yo solo le giño un ojo –No te preocupes-

-Ok, ¿Pero nos quedaremos así toda la noche?-

-Tranquilo amigo que en el refrigerador de la cocina hay unas cervezas bien frías- le digo con entusiasmo, luego le señale el pasillo –Sigue por ese pasillo y llegaras a la cocina-

-No lo sé hombre, allí afuera está más oscuro que el culo de un pingüino- dudo un poco, carajo, solo necesita motivación.

-No me digas que todavía le tienes miedo a la oscuridad-

-Mike, el temor a la oscuridad es uno de los miedos más antiguos de la existencia, ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquellas historias de terror que nos contaban nuestros padres, sobre monstruos o criaturas retorcidas y grotescas que se escondían en la oscuridad, observándonos, esperando al momento de dormirnos para…-

-Mi infancia no fue así Jeremy, fue muy diferente a lo que piensas- dije con un sonrisa forzada, de verdad odio hablar de esto –Así que por favor ve y trae las malditas cervezas, sabandija cobarde-

Y tal y como fue, saque a Jeremy de la oficina de una patada en el culo. Chica trato de advertirle pero yo la detuve tapándole la boca a y tomándola de la cintura, solo para después adentrarla de nuevo a la oficina.

 **Tercera persona.**

El rubio caminaba por el pasillo que lo guaria a la cocina, no había rastro de nerviosismo o miedo, estaba relajado a pesar de la abrumadora falta de luz en el ambiente, parecía uno de esos lugares de mala muerte, pero bueno ¿De qué debería preocuparse? Después de todo, nadie le aria daño… o eso pensaba él.

No sabía que a lo lejos, mientras pasaba por "Party Room", tres sombras con orejas de zorro, conejo y oso, lo miraban maliciosamente.

 _5 segundos después…_

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- se escucho un grito agudo en toda la pizzería.

-Jajá ¡Oye Jeremy, cuando te la metan solo piensa en Frizt!- Grito Mike riendo.

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**

 **Hola…**

 **-¡¿Cómo que hola?! ¡Te tardaste demasiado!-**

 **Si lo sé, pero tengo una excusa lo bastante creíble que explica mi desaparición estos meses y es que… mi perro se comió la computadora… XD.**

 **Bueno, sé que muchos me tomaron por muerto, otros solo me abandonaron, solo denme un oportunidad para que llegue a sus corazones...**

 **Bueno, solo esperen a que valla por el cuchillo.**

 **-Juro por mi madre que dejare un comentario-**

 **¡Ya lo juraron! Así que dejen un review, la vida de sus madres depende de ello.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Que es lo mas asqueroso que has visto en la vida? ¿Algo que haga que tus entrañas se revuelvan del asco?... El Yaoi.**

 **Bueno, este fue el capitulo del año, nos vemos el próximo y ojala estén vivos para verlo.**

 ** _¡Arrivederci!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Noche de Recuerdos (Parte 2)

**Hola…**

 **Si, si, si. Bla, Bla, Bla, tardanza, tardanza... sin comentarios y... ¡Jodanse!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Mercenary Hashashin: Hola, camarada, es bueno volver y es bueno volver a saludarlo a pesar de que el tiempo nos ha distanciado implacablemente. Bueno, cuando tienes al Can Cerbero como mascota, ja, una computadora no es nada comparado con un Tanque de Guerra. ¡Wow! Eso si debió ser traumante, el hermoso, pero horrible y asqueroso nacimiento de la vida… que perturbador. ¡Así es mi camarada! ¡Muerte al Yaoi! Y oye, préstame ese libro un día de estos.**

 **Fénix Dorado: ¿De verdad? ¡Excelente! Fue un gran escritor y uno de los que me inspiraron para serlo. ¿Quién me jode? Lo más seguro es que sea un Fanboy de los animamierdas, y tranquilo, el morirá un día de estos. ¿Afectarme? Lo único que me hiso fue hacerme reír por un largo rato con insultitos y sus argumentos sin sentido. Enserio, odio cuando idiotas como ese se hacen los hombrecitos por internet, ya quisiera tenerlo en frente para darle el mayor sermón de su vida… seguida de una rápida pero dolorosa muerte.**

 **SEBAS GG: Si yo también te extrañe. SI, ¿Quién no cae con esa? La necesidad es la madre de todas las Guerras. Y no te culpo, un tiempo sin actualizar, aunque creo que estarás mas perdido ahora. ¿Y que hacías viendo porno gay, eh niño? Personalmente prefiero lanzar mi pantalla por la ventana a ver esa porquería. Antes no era homofóbico, pero después de conocer a un homosexual y ver Yaoi… tu perspectiva cambia drásticamente y te vuelves alguien Psychosocial. Como sea, ¡Disfruta el capitulo, hermano!**

 **JoseAWDS: Todos los planes tienen fallos, algunos más significativos que otros. Si, de hecho, eh estado sufriendo lo que muchos llaman, "Insomnio del Autor", estas últimas semanas… joder, dormir… ya no es lo mismo. ¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡Gracias por la imagen mental! Mierda, literalmente Misión Imposible para esos pendejos. Espero que te guste el capitulo, con violencia y aceite extra.**

 **Matas jd: Eso se rebelara con el tiempo, las cosas se pondrán mas locas, jeje. Hay canciones que nos hacen sentir únicos, que nos traen recuerdos y memorias que creías que no existían, nos conectan, nos unen y separan, hay canciones que cuando los escuchamos nos hacen sentir especiales y con esas notas, con esas letras y ese ritmo único, nos traen sensaciones indescriptibles cuando llegan a nuestros oídos. Canciones que nos hacen sentir vivos y colorean este mundo gris.**

 **xK1rarax: Hola –saludo tranquilo-. Puede que esto no sea lo único que leas que en realidad vendrá con la muerte, sufrimiento, sangre y aceite en algún futuro se verán más seguido que las risas y los momentos graciosos… ya eh tomado el control de la historia. Lo dejaron caer, intencionalmente, si lo parearon, le apuñalaron, le dispararon y lo torturaron. Los mejicanos no pueden hacer lago contra mí, yo soy superior a esos narcotraficantes y vendedores de nachos. No se tu, pero de repente quiero una mamada. Lo que está muerto no vuelve a morir, solo se levanta con más fuerza y determinación. ¿No solo eres de mente abierta, verdad? –Sonríe maliciosamente, mientras se acerca peligrosamente a ella- También puedes abrir otras cosas en tu cuerpo –se acerca más con esa sonrisa desquiciada – Bien, pues esta noche abrirás algo mas… -sonríe infantilmente y se aleja- Pues cuando leas este capítulo, puede que tus ojos se abran a más no poder y tu mandíbula caiga hasta el piso. ¡Disfruta el capitulo!**

 **WS (William): Bueno, así es, me descubriste, Mike solo es una representación física de mi en este patético universo, de cierto modo es como mi hijo, porque como tú has dicho, lo cree a mi imagen y semejanza, solo para después morir horriblemente en su estado de odio y frenesí despiadado, con sus manos alrededor del cuello de un animatronico, matando y destruyendo, asesinado y descuartizando. Debería hacer una historia sobre Venezuela, así podrás entender que comparados con ustedes, Peña Nieto no es tan mal presidente, no como este asno que nos toco, mierda, aquí ya hay extrema violencia, robos y saqueos, no falta mucho para entrar en Guerra. Los dos están más locos, pero quien se lleva el Oscar a mejor demente es Mike. Y se resolverán, Hermano, se resolverán. Disfruta el Capitulo.**

 **Sagittarius no Liz: ¿Enserio? Que lastima, una hermosa chica como tú no-¡¿ERES MUJER?! Joder y yo creyendo que eras hombre, perdón, es que tu nombre es muy confuso y no alcance a inspeccionar tu historial para saber que eras. Mierda, y tal parece que vos sos Argentina, ¿No? Y si, actualizare rápido si me haces un P… y no tu conejo, vale. ¡Disfruta el capitulo!**

 **Marcos: Pues creo que volvieron a buscar o me equivoco. Muy bien, estoy aquí, vivo, casi muerto pero vivo. Es bueno verte marquitos, ¿Cómo está la familia? ¿Los hijos? Como sea, es agridulce volver de esta manera, pero creo que se tendrá que repetir por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente mi Llama Negra y Roja de apague en el Averno del Norte con los cantos glorioso y Angelicales de las Valquirias llamándome y guiándome a mi puesto al lado del Gran Padre… No entendí la puta referencia, como sea. Disfruta el capitulo, Bro.**

 **Capitulo 6: Noche de Recuerdos Pt 2.**

 _¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

-Oye, ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlo?-

-Tranquila, estará bien- le digo mientras acomodo mis pies sobre el escritorio -Además, ya era tiempo de que Jeremy conociera el lindo y mágico mundo de Freddy's-

Donde las violaciones y el satanismo son el pan de cada noche.

 _¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

-¿Entonces?-

-Que se joda-

 _¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Mierda, de verdad parece que lo van a matar.

-Enserio, Mike, esto ya me está preocupando- ¿Cómo? si apenas lo conociste hace como 5 minutos y ya te apegaste lo suficiente como para preocuparte.

Pero que débil... pero al mismo tiempo muy linda, si, esa será la causa por la que te maten algún día.

-Tranquilízate quieres, mírate, ya te pareces a su madre- ella solo pone un puchero, uy pero que ruda -Además, Jeremy no es tan estúpido como para dejarse violar...-

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Parece que le darán hasta por las orejas.

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Bueno Jeremy, fue un placer concerté... la verdad no, siempre fuiste un pendejo toda tu vida. En fin, le enviare una carta a tu madre al final de la noche para notificarle sobre tu deceso.

Ya me lo imagino, la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que fuiste violado brutalmente por tres putos, jajajajaja.

-¡¿SERA QUE ALGUIEN ME PUEDE AYUDAR?!-

-Ño...-

Puta madre Jeremy, esto ya se está tornando fastidioso y Chica aun me está mirando con el ceño fruncido esperando que yo haga algo para salvarle el pellejo a quien se supone que es mi mejor amigo, pero la verdad es que Jeremy tiene que aprender a valerse por su cuenta en este corrompido, engañoso, cruel y corrupto mundo, incluso si esa lección consiste en que sea violado por Fazfuck, Roxy y Bolita de Nieve.

-Mike...- Chica pronuncia mi nombre casi en un susurro y cuando la miro noto que está muy cerca de mí, con la mirada baja -Por favor...-

¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella...? Sin previo aviso me toma de los hombros y lentamente levanta su rostro para mirarme a los ojos, aunque no sé si estoy viendo algo que me guste.

-Por favor... podrías ¡LEVANTAR TU MALDITO TRASERO DE ESA SILLA Y SALBAR A JEREMY MALDITO IDIOTA INSENSIBLE!-

...

-Wow...- lo admito, estoy sorprendido, no por lo que ababa de hacer, esa ya me la esperaba, sino por la forma en que lo hizo, esa orden... me es familiar -Ok, tu ganas-

-¿Q-que?-

-Que tu ganas- dije simplemente poniéndome de pie, ella me mira un poco asombrada, creo que por lo fácil que accedí.

-¿Así de simple?- acerté -¿Sin oponer resistencia? ¿Sin debatir? ¿Sin insultos? ¿Y sin amenazas?-

Vaya, apenas es la tercera noche que nos vemos y ya cree que me conoce del todo.

-Así es, ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a esa carita y esos ojitos tan tiernos?- mi comentario hace que se sonroje levemente, no sé por qué pero adoro verla así -Además, los gritos de Jeremy me están empezando encabronar, así que será mejor que lo salve, para matarlo yo mismo-

Sonrió torcidamente, mientras agarro mi bat de Baseball, ustedes ya se pueden imaginar para qué. Y me dirijo a la puerta derecha, pero antes de salir y adentrarme en la oscuridad, miro por última vez a Chica, sonriéndole.

-Espero que tengan a alguien que se especialice en limpiar aceite- digo sínicamente -Porque creo que ese tipo tendrá mucho trabajo al final de la noche- no alcance a ver su expresión ante lo que dije, pero creo que ella ya sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Tendrán que limpiar lo que quede Fazfuck, Roxy y Bolita de Nieve con un trapeador, mientras los estos son retirados en una bolsa hermética de basura.

Después de decir esto, salgo de la oficina y me adentro en los oscuros pasillos, caminado entre las paredes decoradas con esos dibujos infantiles con significado macabro, enserio, aun no puedo comprender el cómo es que este basurero aprueba la inspección de salubridad, ciertamente el ambiente aquí fuera de la oficina crea una sensación insana en la mente de cualquiera.

Otra cosa que no puedo comprender, es el por qué ella apareció repentinamente frente a mí, cuando Chica me grito, cuando me miró fijamente a los ojos y ordeno con firmeza, pude verla por un momento, brevemente, era como si la imagen de Chica hubiese sido remplazada por la de otra mujer, con ojos azules como los míos, rubia como Chica con la única diferencia de que sus cabellos son más largos. Solo bastaron esos pocos segundos para reconocerla, claro, siendo ella una de las pocas personas que pueden matarme...

-¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TU HERMANA Y AYUDARME!-

Tenías que cagar el momento con tu pendejes, ¿Verdad? Jeremy, puto rubio, si me llego a enterar de que realmente te moriste sin dar lucha, si veo que no te llevaste a alguien contigo al infierno, si veo que no tienes al menos una pinche gota de aceite en tus manos para el momento que los rayos del sol toquen tu cadáver, oh juro por la diosa que me engendro, que me asegurare de que un puto perro se coja tu puto cadáver.

Rápidamente entro en escena, llegando a Backstage veo a un Jeremy arrinconado y atrapado, a un excitadísimo Freddy, a un estupidisimo Foxy y a un pendejisimo Bonnie, listos para abalanzarse sobre el rubio, el cual parecía no tener ni puta idea de cómo escapar de esta puta situación, en esta puta noche, en esta puta pizzería de esta puta historia en esta puta página, donde de seguro TU, puto lector, no tienes ni la más puta idea del estrés y todas esas mierdas que tengo que soportar diariamente... carajo, puta vida.

-¡Ahora sí!- exclamo Fazbear -Vamos a meter a este oxigenado en un traje, para que así sea tan sepsi como yo-

-Sí, pero antes vamos a hacerle cosas zukhulentas-

-Tú y tus mariconadas Foxy, ya sabes la respuesta, no, no vamos a violar a nadie...- sentencio Freddy, vaya que sorpresa, no es tan gay como espere.

-¿Quien dijo algo sobre violarlo?- Freddy lo mira algo confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No sabes que tan persuasivo puedo ser. Fazbear-

-Maldito marica-

Y así se desencadeno una fuerte pelea a base de gritos entre Fazfuck y Roxy, mientras que Bonnie solo los observaba desde una distancia segura. Jeremy tiene la oportunidad perfecta de escapar, pero el muy hijo de pe··· está temblando de miedo.

Carajo, este pelele es vocalista de una de las bandas de Deathcore más brutales de la historia, es nominado para 4 premios Grammy, pero no es capaz de hacerle frente a estos pendejos... no sé qué es más patético, si esta historia, o la naturaleza mediocre de este mundo.

-¡Oye Jeremy!- grito con tal de llamar su atención.

Inmediatamente, todos giran sus cabezas en mi dirección, percatándose de una vez de mi presencia.

-¡MIKE! ¡Hermano, si viniste, yo...!-

-A callar, oxigenado- lo silencio, mirándolos a todos seriamente, apretando el puño en el mango de mi bat.

-¿Mike? ¡Un momento! ¡Se supone que tu estas muerto!- exclamo Freddy señalándome -¡Yo lo vi, se supone que Chica...!-

-¡Oh ya cállate Fazmierda!- brame con furia -Que el simple hecho de que sigas hablando, moviéndote o emitiendo algún maldito sonido es la peor desgracia que puede sufrir este universo-

Jeremy estaba en shock, Freddy estaba sorprendido, Foxy confundido y Bonnie... bueno, Bonnie siempre tiene la cara de un pendejo.

-Es por eso que toda esta mierda acaba esta noche-

Ahora si los asuste. Y para el momento que di el primer paso a su posición, comenzaron temblar.

-Freddy, maldito oso puñetero hijo de tu potísima lavadora, eres una de las peores desgracias que han tenido osadía de pisar esta tierra- comencé a soltar el veneno en mis palabras, ya no había marcha atrás y nadie podría detener esto -Aprovechándote de la inocencia de niños pequeños para abusar sexualmente de ellos, maldita basura cagada por un marciano, pedobear acosador de niños, te has convertido en una plaga que tiene que ser exterminada inmediatamente y mucho dolor-

-Ja, te van a matar- se burló Foxy del infortunio de su "amigo".

-¡Tú te callas zorro de mierda! ¡Que eres mil veces peor que este oso pederasta del carajo!- le grito aun con mi mirada inquisitiva sobre ellos, ninguno se atreve a correr, de alguna manera saben que eso solo empeorara las cosas -Si, maldita cucaracha aberrante y repulsiva, cobarde sin agallas poco hombre, una gallina sin cabeza es más valiente que tú, mentiroso desgraciado. Cogedor, tu crimen es mucho peor que el de Pedobear Fazfuck, contándole falsas historias a los niños, llenándoles de mierda la cabeza mientras ellos suspiran enamoradamente como unos reales pendejos, tragándose tus putos cuentos baratos de unas, sin saber que en realidad eres un pobre marica salido de una mierda en Hiroshima y fue exportado ilegalmente a este país para envenenar mentes, causando un lavado de cerebro masivo que termino en un cáncer otros que masacro a miles de billones de neuronas inocentes...-

-Oh shit- Foxy retrocedió un par de pasos mirándome con miedo.

 _-"El miedo corta más que las espadas_ "- Eh allí otra vez, la voz fantasmal de mi padre, repitiéndome aquellas frases que él me solía decir.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que...-

-¡ALTO ALLI WONEJO!- grito a lo John Cena -¡Tú tampoco te salvas de esta, maldito degenerado! ¡Tú crimen es uno de los peores que se puede...!-

-Pe-pero ¡yo no hice nada!- exclamo evidentemente nervioso.

-¡Claro que sí, idiota! ¡Colaboraste directamente en este holocausto!... Además...-

La mirada baja, la ira crece, la furia me siega, ya puedo saborear el aceite que se derramara pronto en un acto de salvajismo y brutalidad desenfrenado.

-Por el simple hecho de ser un pendejo Bonnie, por eso- al oír esto, la mandíbula del animatronico cayó hasta el suelo -Además de hacerte pasar por un falso Rockero, difundir falsamente lo que es el Rock, torturar a un inocente bajo, poner en práctica el play back, siempre, y muchas otras blasfemias, herejías y pecados cometidos contra la buena música y su mensaje-

Sentencio Mike con una voz de ultratumba, golpeando cada vez más fuerte su Bat contra las mesas a medida que se acercaba. Su mirada lo decía todo, el odio fue tan grande que empezó a manifestarse físicamente en un aura morada que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

-Por escorias como ustedes, es que los niños crecen con esa basura de idea en sus mentes, por parásitos asquerosos como ustedes es que los niños escuchan a Justin Gayber o mucho peor, a Vocaloid, por ustedes malditas sanguijuelas aberrantes y repulsivas cucarachas, mi vida aquí es una mierda- bramo sobrepasando los limites humanos del odio y el desprecio -Es por eso que toda esa mierda termina esta noche, hoy será el día en que por fin librare al mundo de esta maldición...-

Y cuando Mike ya había alzado su arma en el aire, sujetándolo con toda la firmeza y fuerza que su cuerpo emanaba, listo para dar la primera estocada fatal... pero...

-¡ALTO!- un fuerte grito basto para congelar la escena, el endemoniado Guardia y los aterrados animatronicos giraron sus cabezas en dirección de donde supuestamente estaba el dueño de esa voz. Grande fue la sorpresa de Mike al encontrarse con lo que parecía ser una copia de Freddy, pero vestido de amarillo y con los ojos completamente negros -¡Detengan esta barbarie!-

-Pero si ni siquiera he empezado-

-¡GOLDEN! Amigo, hermano, enserio si viniste a salvarnos-

-¡A callar Fazmierda!- volvió gritar, el Guardia noto el desconcierto y la confusión en sus caras.

Golden por su parte, saco una silla de quien sabe dónde, junto con una bolsa con palomitas, acto seguido se sentó en la silla y alzo una mano diciendo:

-Adelante, prosigan-... face palm para todos ¡yay!...-¿Qué? ¿Enserio creyeron que las salvaría de esta, señoritas?-

-Si...-

-¡Pues váyanse a la mierda! No saben cuánto tiempo he estado esperando a que alguien con las agallas suficientes entrara por esa puerta dispuestos a partirles la madre a batazos sin misericordia, y después de 20 años, 20 largos y putos años viendo como le corroían la mente a esos pobres niños con sus imperdonables perversiones, sus falsas historias y su música basura, es hastiante... pero por fin, alguien está a punto de destrozarles los circuitos y yo poder verlo y lo disfrutare, oh claro que lo disfrutare MUCHO-

-¡Fuck you Golden!-

-¡Fuck you Freddy¡-

Parpadeo un par de veces, mirando confundido al clon oxigenado de Freddy, antes de volver a mirarlos a los tres.

-Este no tiene sentido, Mike, la violencia solo genera más violencia, así que porque no nos relajamos, discutimos y arreglamos las cosas como gente civiliza...-

-¡JODETE RUBIO PENDEJO QUE TU IDEA ES DE MARICAS!-

Rápidamente y sin previo aviso, le doy un FUERTE batazo en la cabeza al puto oso, haciendo que caiga de golpe al suelo. Antes de que Foxy reaccionara, le propino una brutal estocada en el estómago, luego lo contraigo y le doy otro fuerte golpe en la espalda, precipitándolo al suelo, lo finalizo aplastando su estúpida cabeza contra el suelo ajedrezado que rápidamente comenzó a teñirse de negro por el aceite salpicado. Inmediatamente redirijo mí vista a mi última presa, Bonnie, me mira asustado.

-Parece que alguien acaba de cagarse en los pantalones-...

Como era de esperarse, el wonejo se echó a la carrera con intensión de escapar, Ja, idiota, no sabe que escapar aquí es inútil, además, me gusta que se resistan, lo hace más divertido. Cuando ya tomo una distancia considerable, saco un cuchillo de mi chaqueta, me tomo mi tiempo, apunto, respiro hondo y lo lanzo. Observo en cámara lenta como el arma avanza cortando el aire, girando hasta por fin llegar a su adjetivo... su cabeza.

-¡Head Shot!- grito Golden con emoción.

Yo solo lo ignoro, camino hasta llegar al lado de su cuerpo aparentemente inerte, lo miro un segundo y noto inmediatamente que algunas partes de su cuerpo aún siguen moviéndose, no tarde en oír algunos gemidos ahogados de dolor.

-Vaya, al parecer aun estas vivo, ¿¡Quien lo diria!?- digo con sorpresa fingida, solo para luego pisarle el cuello con fuerza y tomando el mango del cuchillo aun clavado en su cabeza, solo para después retorcerlo, causando que el cuerpo comenzara a moverse erráticamente, lo escucharía gritar, pero la bota que pisa su cuello le dificulta la poca capacidad del habla -Eso es maldito, sufre, sufre y retuércete en tu propio aceite como la maldita cucaracha asquerosa que eres-

Lo haría sufrir más, pero no quiero perder más mí tiempo en esta mierda, así que retiro el cuchillo de su cabeza y como esperaba, el aceite comenzó a correr con más fluidez de su herida, la hoja teñida en negro, una sensación placentera, un sentimiento retorcido y una orden fantasma...

- _¡Tráiganme 100 putas cabelleras nazis!_ \- grito el Teniente Raine en mi mente.

Y yo como buen bastardo...

-¡Si, señor!- saludo militar carajo.

Pero antes, ¡A rematarlo como el gran Donny Donowitz!

-¡Hacer pedazos al maldito wonejo!-

Y así, yo, Mike Schmidt, el Puto Amo, les destroce la cabeza a batazos o todos y cada uno de estos malditos, salpicando aceite por todas partes, en las paredes y en el suelo, en las mesas y los manteles, oyendo como el metal era destruido por la gruesa madera y cortado como hojalata por el acero de mi cuchillo, descuartizándolos, decapitándolos, al final no solo obtuve sus cabelleras como premio, sino la placentera sensación de haber hecho algo bueno por este mundo...

* * *

Bueno, tal parece que el aceite también me salpico encima, mis manos, mis ropas, incluso mi cara están manchadas. Bueno, es el precio por hacer un trabajo, además, ¡Obtuve un recuerdo! La cabellera café, azul y roja de esos parásitos, las tenía en mis manos, claro, después de desollarlas de sus estúpidas cabezas que después arranque de sus destrozados cuerpos.

Me deshice de los cuerpos, como dije, metiéndolos en una bolsa de basura negra y tirándolos en el contenedor de allá atrás... el aceite... bueno, al parecer Liell y Lydan tendrán mucho trabajo hoy jajá.

En estos momentos llevo a un desmallado Jeremy, que al parecer no soporto la encarnizada contienda de hace un rato... pero que gay.

 **Tercera Persona.**

Mike siguió caminando por los pasillos con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro rebosante de felicidad, luego comenzó salivar una melodía del "Himno a la Alegría" de Beethoven. Al parecer el robocidio les sienta bien, claro, ¿A quién no? Después de todo, nada es mejor que matar a los hijos de puta que se la pasaban jodiendote con sus idioteces durante jodidas 5 noches por más de 3 jodidos y exhaustivos meses.

Pero ahora todo estaba bien, que digo bien, ¡EXELENTE! Para este sádico Guardia. Ya no había pedófilos desgraciados, ya no había falsos piratas cobardes usurpadores lava-cerebros, ni Pousers de manufactura barata con complejo de Justin Bieber que atentaban contra la buena música y su mensaje. Si. Había hecho de Freddy's un lugar mejor… o al menos un lugar más decente.

Se pondría a saltar de felicidad, pero eso sería muy estúpido ahora contando que lleva cargando a Jeremy en un hombro.

Y para el momento que finalmente entro en la oficina, lo primero que noto fue a una Chica que miraba con horror una tableta estática en sus manos, parecía estar en un estado de shock temporal. El Guardia sin embargo, no dejo de sonreír y procedió a entrar en su oficina para depositar al rubio en una esquina para que ya no jodiera.

-Creo que fue una mala idea traerte a este lugar, Jeremy- le hablo Mike –Vez, no puedo dejarte solo ni 5 minutos sin que ya estés en riesgo de violación…-

Acto seguido, el Guardia se lanzo en su silla con flojera presente, soltó un gran suspiro y miro el techo con la intensión de cortar todo contacto visual y físico con la animatronica que, aun estando quieta cual estatua, seguía con esa expresión con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, una combinación de sorpresa y terror diría el. No era la primera vez que miraba esa expresión en alguien, ya la había visto muchas veces y no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.

Normalmente se sentiría bien, pero…

- _Por alguna razón no me gusta verla así_ \- se dijo en sus pensamientos, sin mirarla – _Es extraño… ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? ¿Acaso es preocupación lo que siento ahora?-_

No borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro, no quería verla, sentía que eso solo empeoraría su propio estado, aun así, quería romper el silencio y la tensión que asolaba la oficina, porque para ser sinceros, esto ya le estaba incomodando un poco y no hace falta decir que eso es una novedad en Mike, ya el siempre consideraba el silencio como "Una vieja amiga de la infancia" y disfrutaba de su sonido.

Pero ahora…

- _Necesito decir algo, ¿Pero qué?_ \- Buena pregunta para alguien que no es partidario de las conversaciones largas.

¿Cómo romper el silencio y animarla? Otra buena pregunta. Hay que ser francos, Mike no ese tipo de personas que acostumbren a animar a la gente, normalmente disfrutaba verlas decaídas y con la moral baja.

- _Vaya, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que soy una mierda en lo que respecta dar palabras de aliento_ \- pensó con inquietud, con dificultad la miro y allí estaba, aun en ese estado de shock, mirando estática esa tableta y con ese semblante en su rostro, miedo, impotencia, horror, ansiedad, podía ver todo eso en ella, ¿Qué podía hacer? Volvió esa pregunta - _¡Ya se!_ -

Casi como una bala, una frase resonó en su mente, una vieja y antigua frase que su padre utilizaba para reconfortarlo y darle fuerza a su determinación y a su espíritu, una frase que le levantaba la moral y lo motivaba a seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades y los obstáculos, cuando los horrores de los exhaustivos entrenamientos terminaban, cuando las horribles heridas dibujaban su cuerpo como un retorcido cuadro de carne y su sangre fluía como un rio en las encarnizadas pruebas que su infame padre le imponía con una sonrisa siniestra. Siempre le decía al final de cada infierno, a él, a su mutilado y herido hijo sangrante casi muerto, estas legendarias palabras:

-Tranquila, para la próxima, todo será mucho peor- recito el Guardia sonriéndole con piedad.

-…-

Chica giro lentamente su cabeza para mirarlo.

-…-

Silencio incomodo.

…

- _"Sabes hijo, no hay sensación más reconfortante que la idea de saber cuándo morir"_ \- John "Hannibal" Schmidt, cagándola desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Mike ahora sabía que la había cagado por expresión y la forma en la que lo miraba la rubia. Si, pasaría un buen rato antes de que las cosas se enfriaran un poco.

 **2 Horas después.**

Las cosas al parecer ya se habían normalizado un poco, pero el ambiente a su alrededor aun era pesado. Mike seguía sentado en su silla, inexpresivo, con su mirada clavada en la rubia, la cual yacía dándole la espalda, sentada en posición fetal mirando el oscuro rincón.

Odiaba esto, ese silencio sepulcral reinante, el oscuro ambiente, su respiración cortante y la sensación desagradable en sus entrañas al verla así, triste, decaída, era como si una flor marchitándose en medio de la oscuridad. Odiaba verla así y no sabía porque, su retorcida sonrisa que antes pericia imborrable se había desvanecido hace mucho, desde que vio esos orbes violetas al borde del llanto, por primera vez vio el miedo y la angustia en sus ojos y por primera vez, no lo disfrutaba, lo odiaba, con toda el alma, lo odiaba.

 **Primera Persona: Mike.**

Demonios, ¡Demonios! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Por qué me siento as?! ¿Por qué no me siento bien conmigo mismo? Si hace un momento me excelente por acabar con esas pestes animatronicas, me sentía como un héroe al haberle hecho un inmenso favor al mundo y parecía que nada podría arruinar eso… pero… solo vasto con verla así para sentirme como miserable infeliz.

Y por eso vuelvo a preguntarme: ¿Por qué?... la desgracia de no saber la respuesta de una pregunta tan simple vuelve a hacerse presente en la vida.

Sigo mirándola, aunque no debería, eso solo me hace sentir peor. Es como si de alguna manera, ella me hiciera daño, pero esto es un dolor diferente, no lo siento en mi cuerpo, no es algo que va por lo físico, sino por algo mucho más profundo, en mi pecho… carajo, se siente como si mi respiración se cortara, el aire se siente pesado y no puedo dejar de mirarla. Quiero decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salen.

-Mike…- escucho su débil voz llamándome, apenas audible, lo cual me sorprendió, sin embargo ella no me miro, solo siguió mirando ese rincón en la sombra -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Abro los ojos de la impresión, pues no lo esperaba, no esperaba que me hiciera esa pregunta y mucho menos que me hablara ahora.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- volvió a preguntarme esta vez en un tono más audible y serio.

A este punto yo no sabía que responder, no quería alterarla diciendo: _"Porque era lo correcto y se me doy la puta gana, además, estaba aburrido y quería entretenerme un rato, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que asesinando sádicamente a unos imbéciles"_. Una respuesta como esa sería como echarle más leña al fuego.

-No escucho ninguna respuesta Mike, no escucha nada de ti, excepto tu respiración y el incesante latir de tu corazón- ella lentamente se levanta mirando aun la esquina -¿Qué pasaría si esa respiración se cortara y ese corazón cesara repentinamente sus latidos?-

¿Qué estás diciendo, Chica? Más bien ¿Qué te pasa? Tu voz cambio, ahora es más fría.

-Otra vez no escucho ninguna respuesta, Mike… Dime- lentamente gira su cabeza para conectara su mirada con la mira, pero en lugar de encontrarme con esos hermosos ojos violetas, descubro una sorpresa desagradable -¿Qué pasaría si te arranco el corazón del pecho y te lo muestro antes de que des un último y patético suspiro en este mundo?-

Sus ojos, sus cautivantes ojos violetas rebosantes de vida ya no estaban… en su lugar estaban esos vacios y oscuros, cuencas con una esclerótica más negra que la noche, y en medio de ese vacío flotaban ese par de orbes violetas solo que ahora carecían de toda vida antes mencionada. Yo no reflejaban alegría, sino ira. Ya no simbolizaban compasión, sino rencor. Ya no irradiaban amor, sino odio… todo eso dirigidos mi como cuchillos y navajas atravesando mi piel.

-C-chica…- fue lo único que alcense a decir, estaba impactado, sorprendió… asustado.

Frente a mí ya no se hallaba esa tierna y amble animatronica que conocía hace 2 noches, no frente a mí se encontraba un monstruo que yo mismo había creado, fruto de mis brutales acciones desenfrenadas.

Ella empieza a acercarse a mí a pasos lentos, con sus siniestros ojos clavados en mi cual depredador antes de matar a su presa y yo, a pesar de la inminente amenaza de un ataque, permanezco quieto, no adopto ninguna posición defensiva, ni preparo para esquivar un ataque, yo solo permanezco quieto como estatua, observando como ella se dirigía a mi dispuesta a matarme, mirándome con esos penetrantes ojos corrompidos que parecían atravesar mi alma. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento indefenso y creo que todo este mal funcionamiento de mi cuerpo se debe a una cosa…

No quiero hacerle daño, no quiero lastimarla. Todo se debe a eso. No estoy dispuesto a defenderme porque tengo miedo de herirla… y tal parece que prefiero morir a hacerle daño, aun siendo ella la que me mate… irónico. Eso era la respuesta una pregunta, pero esa respuesta lleva a otra pregunta aun más importante:

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerle daño? ¿Por qué soy diferente con ella? ¿Por qué soy tan débil a su lado? ¿Por qué me siento tan débil y tan fuerte cuando estoy contigo? ¿Y porque me siento feliz cuando te veo sonreír?... ¡¿Por qué no puedo simplemente odiarte como a los demás?!...

-Dime Mike, ¿Cómo te sentirías si asesino a tus amigos y los descuartizo para después arrojar sus irreconocibles cadáveres a un basurero?- ¿Qué?...

-La verdad me valdría un carajo- le respondo tranquilamente, ella me mira con una cara de "enserio" -¿Qué?-

-Puto subnormal- susurro Jeremy entre sueños.

-Eres una mierda de amigo- comenta Chica.

-¿Gracias?-

-¡Cagaste el momento maldito idiota!-

-¿Y?-

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- grito con furia abalanzándose de una vez sobre mi…

 _¡SSSSSSCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMM!_

Sin embargo, gracias a mi entrenamiento, habilidades y reflejos, instintivamente… solo di un paso a la izquierda, esquivándola. De ahí no veo lo que paso pero el sonoro estruendo que escucho mis espaldas me da una idea de lo que paso… solo tengo que darme la vuelta y-

¡OH POR DIOS!

 **Tercera persona.**

Tanto su boca como sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, apenas en un segundo sintió como la sangre se calentaba y su rostro se tornaba en un fuerte carmesí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un notorio sonrojo de apodero de su rostro, ¿Y a que se debía esto? La respuesta estaba ante lo presenciaban sus ojos.

Resulta que ese "ataque" de Chica termino de la peor forma, tropezándose EPICAMENTE como pendeja, terminando fuera de la oficina en una posición que le permitió a nuestro rojizo guardia verle las bragas de unas y así… (¿¡COMO LA VEZ UNIVERSO!?).

Por su parte, la muy pende- digo, Chica, aun se encontraba aturdida por la caída, así que no noto la mirada "penetrante" del Guardia sobre ella. Enserio, Mike no le quitaba la vista de encima. A. Sus. Malditas. Bragas. Parecía que se le saldría la baba de no ser por.

- _Si serás Imbécil, ¡Idiota! ¡Deja de mirarle las bragas a la rubia y ayúdala a levantarse!_ \- ese grito en su mente basto para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Agitando su cabeza, el Guardia volvió en sí y se dispuso a socorrer a la animatronica. Pero por obra y gracia del señor AUTOR, el muy pendejo también termino tropezándose ¿Y a que no adivinan donde cayó o mejor dicho, sobre quien cayó? ¡Así es, adivinaron! Nuestro sagaz y ágil Guardia termino encima de la -pendeja- rubia, no hace falta decir que la posición en la que se encontraban ahora, era MUY comprometedora, ¿Ya les mencione que Chica se hallaba acostada bocabajo? ¿No? Bien, ahora agréguenle una subida de falda, mas unas bragas muy blancas a la vista de San Juan y súmenle a un Mike lascivo listo para ponerla, ¿Cuál es el resultado? La típica escena donde los protagonistas de un romance terminan involuntariamente en una posición muy a lo porn…

 **Mientras Tanto, en un cuartel súper secreto.**

En un país llamado Mujerzuela- ¡Digo Venezuela!

 **Antialphas:** Enserio, esta es una escena típica en TODOS los malditos animes, siempre, siempre, siempre, tiene que suceder, carajo… el lado bueno, por fin podre tachar "Escena comprometedora y zukhulenta" en mi lista de cosas típicas… odio mi vida.

* * *

…

…

…

- _Puto silencio_ \- maldijo Mike en sus pensamientos, aunque siendo sinceros, estaba disfrutando esto ¿Y quién no? Estando el sobre ella.

Así es, todavía estaban en esa posición comprometedora (¿Cuántas veces ya he dicho eso?) y llevaban un largo rato así sin que se dieran cuenta. Mike, apoyándose con sus codos y rodillas, con una de ellas entre las piernas de la rubia, mirando fijamente sus cabellos dorados mientras ese sonrojo invadía nuevamente su cara y se hacía más fuerte.

Nunca antes había estado así de cerca con la animatronica y ahora que estaba ahí, podía experimentar nuevamente esas y otras nuevas sensaciones y emociones que nunca había sentido. Mike no sabía si Chica estaba al tanto de la situación o de su peligrosamente cerca e incómoda presencia.

Solo se quedo en ese estado inamovible, mirándola y sintiendo su peculiar aroma, una esencia única…

- _Pizza. El cabello de Chica huele a pizza-_ pensó acercando mas su rostro para poder inhalar más de la esencia de la animatronica.

Era interesante y a la vez excitante… Pero lo que no sabía el Guardia era que Chica si estaba consiente de lo que hacía y de lo cercano que estaba su cuerpo al de él y aunque Mike no pudiera verlo, parecía que el sonrojo en la cara de la animatronica era más fuerte que el suyo.

Y son en esos momentos cuando surgen las interrogantes en las mentes de ambos, ¿Por qué ninguno se aparta del otro? ¿Por qué no simplemente cortan esta escena de una vez? Muy simple, son en esas situaciones cuando la mente quiere algo, pero tu cuerpo no hace nada, ¿Por qué? Otra respuesta simple.

Ambos lo disfrutan, así es, los dos, Mike y Chica, el Guardia y la Animatronica, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y por más que lo negasen, la verdad era muy distinta, es por eso que permanecían en su estado inamovible, era un momento de cercanía para ambos y Mike, bueno, se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender porque sentía aquello.

- _¿Qué es esto? Esta sensación, de repente me siento… bien, mejor que antes, incluso después de haber destrozado a esos pendejos… siento que… quiero abrazarla y… ¡Con un demonio, Mike, contrólate! Tú no eres así, yo no soy así, ¡Maldición! Tienes que hacer algo antes de que termine cometiendo una locura_ \- mientras decía estas palabras en su caótica mente, no se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo había realizado otra jugada, yendo en contra de lo que pensaba.

La estaba abrazando. El corto espacio que los separaba de había cerrado, sus brazos la rodeaban. Allí fue cuando se percato de que ya no se encontraba sobre ella, sino al revés, ahora era Chica que encontraba sobre él, con su cabeza recostada hundida en su pecho. Mirando el techo con una cara que denotaba confusión, Mike se pegunto:

- _¿Cómo… cuando… esto…? ¡Joder!_ \- sin duda, parecía que el destino le estaba jugando una mala broma – _Que destino ni que mierda, ¡Esto es obra tuya, maldito subnormal! Por tu culpa es que me encuentro en esta situación, mi mente es un caos, mi cuerpo no me obedece y sinceramente, no sé qué hacer, no encuentro salida alguna para este abismo sentimental al que me confinaste, puto, ¡Y todo esto_ por _tu maldita culpa, idiota!_ -

¿Y qué esperabas, pendejo? ¿Qué todo seria humor negro, sangre, trolleo y aceite en todos los malditos capítulos? ¡Pues jodete! El humor y la violencia terminaron… por ahora. Además, muchos de estos tarados- ¡Digo lectores!, están aquí por la puta pareja, y están esperando pacientemente a que tu relación con la animatronica avance de cierto modo, así que, ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora?

- _¡Espera!-_ ¿Ahora qué? – _N-no estoy listo-_

Pues que lastima, engendro, ya que es momento de continuar.

- _U-un momento, Antialphas, por favor…-_

-¿Mike…?-

 **Primera Persona.**

Joder… la débil voz de Chica me saca de mis pensamientos, lo que me lleva instintivamente a mirarla a la cara, encontrándome una vez más con esos hermosos ojos violetas, a pesar de que estos me miran con frialdad, no lo quita la belleza en su mirada, esos atrayentes zafiros causaban cierto efecto en mí, me hacían sentir vulnerable y creo que ella ya lo sabía, pues no dejaba de mirarme con ese gesto inexpresivo, haciéndome aun más difícil la tarea de descifrar sus pensamientos.

- _Eres todo un enigma, Chica-_

Cada vez que te veo me siento feliz, cada vez que me regalas una sonrisa, cada vez que abrazas, cada vez que me tocas o incluso me hablas… me siento así… feliz. Aun no te he visto llorar y por Dios que no quiero verte haciéndolo, pues lo único que no quiero ver de ti, son tus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- me cuestiono algo incomoda y un poco sonrojada, me gusta verla así, es adorable -¿Mike?-

Su voz es música para mis oídos, una de las más hermosas melodías conformadas por palabras que forman preguntas que parece que jamás contestare, pues en lugar de responder con más palabras, la sigo contemplando con ese gesto neutral. Instintivamente comencé a acariciar sus dorados cabellos con mi mano izquierda, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios.

Deberían verla. Sus mejillas rojas y ruborizas mejillas, sus hermosos ojos violetas cual zafiros relucientes que lentamente recuperaban ese brillo que tanto la distinguía, y su suaves y rozados labios… me sentía… raro. Es allí cuando vuelvo a sentir ese cosquilleo en las entrañas, seguido de un fuerte calor en mis mejillas.

¡Mierda! Mike, contrólate, tú no eres así, no perteneces a esto definitivamente no mereces esto. Así es, no lo merezco… alguien despiadadamente cruel como yo no merece estar con alguien como ella, no soy digno. Es por eso que me aleje de ti… hermanita.

Mis manos están manchadas con sangre y aceite, siendo este solo el comenzó. En algún futuro, no muy lejano, no solo mis manos, sino mi cuerpo estarían bañados en sangre ajena.

-¿Mike?- ella vuelve a llamarme, esta vez con una voz suave. Yo detengo mis caricias y la vuelvo a mirar, dando a entender que tiene toda mi atención -¿Por qué?-

No entendí lo que me quiso decir.

-¿Qué?-

Ella solo cierra los ojos un momento, volviéndome a preguntar, esta vez con más especificación.

-¿Por qué eres así?-

Chica me mira a los ojos, esperando una respuesta de mí, o tratando de encontrarla en mis ojos, o en mi expresión, ya que ninguna palabra salía de mi boca y temo que eso genero desesperación en ella, desesperación por no saber la causa de mi sanguinaria personalidad. La única razón por la que no le doy una respuesta, es porque podría arruinarlo, más que el desastre que cause ahora, puedo hacerle daño a ella, de la forma más horrible y despiadada, todo con tan solo decirle lo que en realidad soy…

Y mientras ella me mira. Yo me aferro a ella, memorizando cada detalle de su hermoso rostro, como si fuera la primera vez que la miro… o la ultima.

 **Flash Back.**

Era una de esas noches frías de invierno. La nieve caía lentamente, adornando todo con un extendido manto blanco. Y la luna visible en su punto más alto. El silencio era la melodía que reinaba en las calles y los hogares, pues todos disfrutaban de un profundo y relajante sueño… o eso era lo que aparentaba, pues no todos disfrutaban de la misma noche.

En el hogar de cierto niño, esta noche era más fría de lo que aparentaba. Acostado en una pequeña cama simple, sin mantos ni abrigos que lo protegiesen del frio, solo llevaba un delgado pijama gris puesto. Sus ojos abiertos, sin parpadear, miraban por la ventana como la nieve descendía. Su piel pálida y rebosante de heridas, las cuales eran cubiertas por esas delgadas ropas. No parecía afectarle el frio, no temblaba, no se movía, solo miraba por la ventana con ese gesto inexpresivo y esa mirada más fría que la misma nieve. Todo mientras escuchaba esa débil y deprimente melodía, carente de cualquier sentimiento que no sea tristeza.

 _Moonlight Sonata_ del único e inigualable _Ludwig van Beethoven_ , era lo único que rompía este sepulcral silencio, en su mente, esa melodía era lo que no le dejaba dormir, por mas pasiva que fuese a los oídos de cualquiera que la escuchasen, era una de las razones por las que nunca podría caer en un buen sueño, no era por el ruido en sí, si no por el fuerte mensaje que dejaba en su conciencia, su mente y su corrompido corazón.

Y es que habían pasado meses desde que paso esa "prueba inicial" en aquel bosque, donde tuvo un encuentro traumante para cualquier infante. Creyó que la pesadilla terminaría allí, creyó que todo volvería a la normalidad… pero como ya esperaban, se equivoco.

Desde ese día, todo empeoro, la verdadera pesadilla empezó. Iniciando esta vez con un tortuoso entrenamiento cruel e inhumano, donde su débil y pequeño cuerpo eran llevados a límites extremos. El responsable de esta encrucijada y el supervisor de este cruel proceso de entrenamiento selectivo, su padre, su despiadado y sanguinario padre mostro su verdadera cara, dejando de lado el apego y el sentimentalismo para convertirse en el principal verdugo de su ya destrozada infancia.

Lo había masacrado. Las heridas en su cuerpo eran la evidencia, horribles cicatrices que nunca desaparecerían, enormes cortadas y laceraciones que dejaban sus huesos a la vista, junto con notables moretones producto de los brutales golpes que fueron lanzados contra él, casi a tal punto de romper sus huesos. El, su padre, alguien que considero su héroe real, se había convertido en el villano más nefasto que pudo conocer.

Y esa melodía débil y deprimente de aquel piano seguía, pareciese que nunca escucharía su final, pues horas sin dormir a causa de esa melodía, le hacía pensar que nunca se detendría hasta que la noche terminara, solo para después volver a ese encarnizado campo de la muerte, repleto de minas, torretas y otros artilugios que posiblemente lo asesinarían en el futuro, y si ese no es el caso, le dejarían traumas y horribles recuerdos que lo perseguirán hasta el fin.

Repentinamente, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió lentamente, emitiendo un audible rechinido, solo para dejar ver a una silueta oscura en la entrada.

-¿Mike?- llamo la sombra desde la entrada. El niño sin embargo, no respondió, no era necesario, pues ya sabía que se trataba de el -¿Hijo, todavía estas despierto?-

No volvió responder, solo se quedo en su estado inamovible, mirando aquella ventana y la nieve caer, recordando aquello que jamás volverá a ser.

-Veo que tú también no puedes dormir- rio un poco, acercándose a la cama de su hijo y sentándose en una silla al lado –Dime: ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?-

-…-

Silencio fue lo único que recibió. Y ante esa respuesta sin palabras, sonrió.

-Si, ya me lo imaginaba- dijo aun sonriendo –Se lo que piensas y sé lo que sientes.

-…-

Más silencio por parte de Mike, quien le daba la espalda, aun mirando esa ventana con ese gesto neutral en su cara.

-Tal vez no me creas, pero yo al igual que tu, pase por lo mismo cuando mi padre me inicio en esta…- se detuvo, pues según él, no estaba listo para saber de qué se trataba todo esto. Solo miro a su hijo con comprensión –Yo lo comprendo, yo también pase por esta fase… La Guerra del Silencio… aun lo recuerdo. Cuando estaba acostado en mi cama, mi cuerpo repleto de heridas y moretones, mirando la nieve caer desde mi ventana, pensando que sería de mi en el futuro, recordando esos bellos momentos en mi infancia antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda… con la moral baja y las esperanzas las esperanzas de volver a aquella vida, destruidas-

-…-

-Es normal que me odies…-

-No te odio- hablo de repente Mike.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto su padre sorprendido, eran pocas veces que pasaba esto.

-No te odio, solo me decepcionaste…- musito sin dejar de mirar esa ventana.

Paso un momento de silencio. John miraba a su hijo, inquieto por lo que acababa de decir, ¿Cómo era posible que no lo odiase por esto? Después de las horribles torturas, los crueles e inhumanos experimentos y el exhaustivo y mortal entrenamiento al que lo sometió, ¿Cómo era posible? Luego recordó el problema de insomnio que aparentemente no lo dejaba descansar.

-También escuchas la melodía de _Moonlight Sonata_ \- el chico solo asintió –Bien, sabes… hay un cuento que solía contarme tu abuelo cuando era pequeño, era muy bueno y entretenido y me ayudaba mucho, incluso después de que cayera en esta red de locos-

-¿De qué me servirá un cuento para remediar esto?- cuestiono Mike con un tono más severo.

-Solo espera a que te lo cuente y ya veremos… es inspirador- dejo su padre emocionado. Se acomodo en su silla y se aclaro la garganta, para después comenzar a relatar: -Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…-

-¡Vete a la mierda!-

Su padre solo rio al ver la reacción enfadada de su hijo. Luego se relajo y respiro hondo.

-Muy bien. Ahora si vamos enserio- su tono cambio a uno más tranquilo y relajado. Miro por esa misma ventana y así mismo, comenzó a relatar: -Hacia mucho tiempo, en un antiguo reino que ya no existe, vivió un príncipe…-

-¿No se trata de una de esas historiesitas de mierda de Disney, verdad?- pregunto Mike con algo de asco.

-No. Por favor, ¿Enserio crees que soy así de cruel para contarte esos cuentos nazis? Quiero ayudarte a dormir, no a perturbarte más de lo que estas- dijo imitando la mueca de disgusto de su hijo, mientras un escalofrió les recorría a ambos. John recupero la compostura y volvió su mirada a la ventana, al igual de su hijo, luego continúo narrando: -En la antigua Valaquia que hoy en día es conocida como Rumania. El príncipe Vlad Dracoul Tepes, mejor conocido como "el Empalador" por la forma cruel en la que ejecutaba a sus enemigos, clavándolos en una estaca y exhibiéndolos en público para enviar un mensaje de terror a sus enemigos…-

Respiro hondo, una pequeña sonrisa creció en sus labios.

-Entonces, un día, las quejas por parte de la población sobre los continuos robos y asaltos en las calles que sufrían por parte de tramposos y sucios ladrones en sus territorios, además de que los pobres, según Vlad no aportaban nada al país…- hizo una pausa, miro a su hijo y noto de inmediato el interés de este en el relato, entonces prosiguió –Para erradicar esto, organizo un festín en una casa de las afueras de la ciudad, a la cual invito a los pobres, ladrones, tullidos, enfermos y pordioseros. El vino y la comida estaban por doquier, la música de la época generaba cierto ambiente optimismo y agria, todos estaban felices, pues esa había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas…-

El hombre miro a su hijo sonriente, este también lo miro con una cara de duda.

-Se supone que esta es la parte donde dices "Y todos vivieron felices para siempre", pero creo que esa no es esa clase de historia, pues tu silencio pausado me da a entender que algo interesante va a pasar- intuyo el infante. Su padre solo sonrió, lejos de sorprenderse, ya se lo esperaba.

-Y en ese momento, como sombra a mitad de la noche, el príncipe se apareció en la fiesta con una sonrisa. Entonces pregunto si todos los allí reunidos querían un vida sin privaciones, ni preocupaciones y que todos los días se dieran festines como aquel. Te podrás imaginar su respuesta…- su sonrisa creció.

-Están muertos…-

-¡Exacto!... Tan solo minutos después, Vlad personalmente incendio la casa… con todos y cada unos de esos parásitos adentro. Y mientras ellos gritaban de dolor, el fuego abrazador los destruía lentamente, el príncipe observaba a la distancia como todo se consumía entre las llamas… algunos que lograban escapar de la casa fueron inmediatamente ejecutados por los arqueros… nadie sobrevivió- culmino la historia, aun sonriendo –Y así fue como Vlad elimino la pobreza y el crimen de su país, matándolos a todos de una manera cruel, inhumana y dolorosa-

Mike se quedo en silencio, mirando a su padre, su expresión lo decía todo… le había gustado la historia.

-Esa historia jode por mucho a las de Disney, deberían sacarle película a la biografía de ese tipo- comento.

-Eso no será necesario hijo, indirectamente ya le han sacado muchas películas- dijo John con un suspiro –Aunque no lo creas, Vlad Dracoul Tepes se convirtió en la inspiración de Bran Strocker para crear al que hoy en día se conoce como, Dracula-

-Joder-

-Cada día se aprende algo nuevo y mañana, te tocaran aprender muchas cosas. Tu entrenamiento físico ha terminado por el momento, ahora nos concentraremos en tu agilidad mental y tu capacidad de procesamiento para una reacción ante situaciones mortales- sentencio en un tono serio, pero luego volvió a sonreírle –Es por eso que necesitas descansar. Dime, ¿Te ayudo en algo la historia? ¿Ya puedes dormir?-

Hubo un momento de silencio, el niño parpadeo un par de veces, suspirando, miro al techo.

-Fue una buena historia, muy entretenida, pero… aun no puedo dormir, ni siento la necesidad de hacerlo- musito –Solo sigo despierto, aun escuchando esa melodía…-

El gesto en la cara de John cambio, tornándose ahora mas serio, frunciendo el seño con molestia.

-Ya veo- susurro, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo – En ese caso, tendremos que recurrir a métodos más… extremas-

En un rápido movimiento, John atrapo la cabeza de su hijo tapándole la boca con su mano y pegándola a su pecho. Mike inmediatamente trato de separarse de él, oponiendo resistencia, pero como era de esperarse, su padre era superior en fuerza, por lo que nada de esto sirvió, solo vio como sacaba una jeringa de su bolsillo, la cual poseía a dentro una especie de líquido morado brillante. El infante se petrifico al ver la aguja de esa jeringa acercándose a su cuello.

Bajo la mirada fría y sombría de su padre inhabilitándolo. Hundió la aguja en su cuello y procedió a inyectar ese extraño y espeso líquido morado en sus venas.

-Shhhh, tranquilo, lo que te acabo de proporcionar no te hará daño… bueno, no ahora. Solo te ayudara a dormir un poco- susurro a su oído de manera macabra, provocando en que un desagradable escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus venas se hinchaban –Dormirás, claro que si… el único problema… son los efectos secundarios-

Una vez inyectado el suero, John restiro la aguja del cuello de su hijo, pero sin dejar el agarre y sin dejara de tapar su boca, acaricio sus oscuros cabellos. Una sonrisa torcida se asomo en sus labios.

-Horribles pesadillas te esperan esta noche… hijo. Y puede que sientas mucho dolor que, seguro creerás que es parte del sueño, pero que es más real que esto- dijo en forma de consuelo, sintiendo como los esfuerzos de su hijo por zafarse de su agarre se hacían cada vez más débiles.

Mike lentamente perdía su fuerza, al mismo tiempo que se sentía mas cansado. Sus parpados el pesaban. Sentía como un frio desgarrador atravesaba su piel como cuchillos de hielo, mientras todo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor. Finalmente cerró los ojos, cayendo así en el mundo más oscuro, frio, cruel y pesadillesco de los sueños.

John miro a su hijo un momento, antes de volverlo a dejar en su cama y dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a Mike, quien ya comenzaba a sufrir los "efectos secundarios" de ese letal suero. Suspiro pesadamente.

-Buna suerte, hijo, la necesitaras a donde vayas…- musito, para luego sonreír y susurrar –Felices Pesadillas…-

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

El recuerdo había acabado. Quedo tan atrapado en esa secuencia que pareció haberse desconectado de la realidad por un momento. Desde que esa melodía y ese estribillo invadieron su mente, junto con las palabras de aquel hombre que se suponía era su progenitor, un tenebroso heraldo con un objetivo difícil de comprender. Hasta que volvió en sí, recuperándose de ese sueño fantasmal, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba acostado en el suelo como recordaba, sino que ahora se encontraba de pie.

Confusión acompañado de sorpresa fue lo primero que sintió, ¿Cuándo se había puesto de pie? Esa no sería lo única novedad que notaria, no paso por alto el hecho de que sentía algo en sus manos. Alzo su mano derecha y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sostenía uno de sus cuchillos, el cual se encontraba bañado en aceite, pero no aceite de hace rato, sino uno mucho más reciente, fresco.

Sintió como en su mano izquierda sostenía algo, suave, sedoso y liso, era como el cabello y parecía que lo que estaba sosteniendo colgaba de él. Allí fue cuando decidió mirar su mano izquierda… solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa más desagradable que nunca imagino presenciar. Solo basto un segundo para que todo a su alrededor se viniera abajo, solo basto esa imagen para que su vida se tornara mas sombría y su alma más oscura a tal punto que ya casi no habría retorno.

A sus espaldas se encontraba la evidencia de una encarnizada masacre, dirigida a una sola persona… o animatronica. Su cuerpo quedo en el peor estado posible, manos, brazos y piernas por aquí y allá, aceite salpicado por todas partes en el piso, las paredes y en el techo goteaban. Cables desparramados en el suelo, junto con el descuartizado cuerpo de la animatronica, el cual se encontraba abierto desde su cuello a su estomago hasta su zona vaginal, con el metal destrozado y cables bañados en aceite revueltos daban la impresión de que un animal demoniaco habría destrozado a la pobre Chica hasta tal punto de dejarla completamente irreconocible.

Pero Mike sabia que esto no fu obra de una fiera, si no de el mismo. Fue él quien blandió su cuchillo contra ella para asesinarla una manera brutal y enfermiza, el aceite que lo curia evidenciaban estos trágicos hechos.

Sus palabras se habían extinguido en el acto, su mente detuvo su pensamientos y su cuerpo se petrifico, sus labios temblaron, su pupilas se dilataron y en apenas un segundo, un lagrima traicionera resbalo de su mejilla. Se dejo caer de rodillas, mirando al frente como si hubiese visto un fantasma. La habían cortado, apuñalado, acribillado, disparado y torturado de horribles formas, incluso lo obligaron a ver Boku no Pico, pero ningún dolor, ningún sufrimiento, ninguna agonía pasada podría compararse ahora.

 **¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡YAY! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING!**

Mientras, un desmayado Jeremy comenzaba a despertar, dando un bostezo y estirándose un poco, se levanto del suelo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Mierda, esta noche dormí como si un tanque me hubiera atropellado, je… esa pesadilla sí que fue fea- el rubio desorientado no tardo en notar la presencia de su "amigo" –Oye Mike, no vas a creer el loco sueño que tuve anoche, jeje, soñé que me secuestrabas y me llevabas a una pizzería donde hay una chica amable y tres hijos de puta que trataron violarme, jejeje, por suerte tú estabas allí e…-

Jeremy paro repentinamente de hablar, pues cuando vio el cuerpo terriblemente destrozado de Chica sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta y se palideció, luego vio a Mike que se encontraba arrodillado y baldo en aceite, con un cuchillo en una mano y la cabeza de Chica en la otra. Parecía que se desmayaría otra vez… no sin antes gritar como una niña asustada y luego preguntar.

-¡MIKE! ¡¿PERO QUE HICISTE, IDIOTA?!-

Hubo un momento de silencio, Jeremy con su geste de horror mientras esperaba una respuesta que explicara esta orgia de violencia desenfrenada. Ya esperaba que la respuesta de Mike fuera una psicótica, fría, indiferente y con falta sentimiento como lo acostumbraba a hacerlo en estas situaciones, pero no fue así, en su lugar Jeremy noto el dolor y el arrepentimiento en los ojos del Guardia, cosa que lo asusto aun mas, pues Mike nunca se habría visto tan arrepentido y avergonzado de algo en su sanguinaria vida.

Fuese lo que fuese a responder, lo más probable es que no le gustaría esa respuesta.

-Jeremy…- finalmente hablo. El rubio se preparo para el apocalipsis –Creo que estoy enamorado…-

…

…

…

 _ **TIC, TIC, TIC ¡¿WHAT THE FUCK?!**_

 _ **¡BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

 _ **¡¿FIN?!**_

…

…

…

…

…

 **No, jajá, es chiste, pero cayeron XD.**

 **Ahora sí.**

 **Fin del Capítulo 6.**

 **En estos momentos estoy viendo sus caras de "¿Qué carajos?" y si, lo sé, pero la verdad es que debieron verla venir, porque ya saben… soy Antialphas y por lo tanto, el asesinato indiscriminado y brutal de animatronicos es lo mío.**

 **Creo que también se preguntaran: "¡¿Por qué mierda TE TARDASTE DEMASIADO?!... bueno, ¿4 meses, no? La historia es graciosa… la verdad no.**

 **Siéntense y pónganse cómodos niños, pues esta historia larga parece una parodia digna de un mal video en Youtube.**

 **Verán, cuando subí el capítulo de mi otra historia, comencé inmediatamente a escribir este y en cuestión de media semana, ya casi lo terminaba, (aquí es cuando va el "pero") pero, algo le paso a mi maldita computadora, hubo un problema y desgraciadamente tuve que mandar a repararla. Ese no era el problema, podría seguir escribiendo en mi Laptop, el verdadero problema era que el archivo se habría quedado en la otra computadora, así que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo, solo que un poco más corto y para cuando ya lo termine, mi madre me pidió prestada la laptop para utilizarla en el trabajo, el cual consistía en irse a otra ciudad por un tiempo. Pero cuando regreso, ¿Adivinen qué? Se la robaron, tal parece que mi pinche padrastro no cerro bien las puertas del auto y eso lo facilito el trabajo a los hijos de puta.**

 **Lo gracioso de esto que a uno de estos ladroncillos de cuarta se le cayó el teléfono en el asiento trasero y adentro tenía el registro, el numero de cedula, fotos y otros archivos en la caja de mensajes que muestran conversaciones sobre los robos de estos hijos de puta.**

 **Se podrán imaginar mi reacción al enterarme de este ultraje, solo diré que no dije nada, solo me dirigí a mi cuarto tranquilamente y apenas cerré la puerta, fue cuando desperté a los vecinos por el inmenso despelote que inicie en mi habitación, juro que gaste todo mi repertorio de maldiciones e insultos, incluso le rece a Dios para que les diera una muerte extremadamente dolorosa y cruel a esos parásitos rateros y sus familias. En ese momento no me importaba si tenían hijos, adolecentes, niños o bebes, quería (y quiero) que se mueran todos como las miserables cucarachas que son.**

 **Bueno, culminare diciendo que comencé a escribir este capítulo por tercera en mi Tablet, fue complicado y algo riguroso, pero logre reescribirlo todo (Otra vez), solo que ahora en comparación con los otros, es dos veces mas largo.**

 **Diría que este es el capítulo más largo que he escribido en todo lo que llevo como autor. Aproximadamente unas 10.000 palabras, vaya que lo he extendido, pero que puedo decir, se las debía por lo hijo de puta que fui este tiempo durante mi ausencia.**

 **¿Quieren que les diga algo curioso? Cuando mi madre reviso el teléfono del hijo de puta que me robo, además de las fotos y mensajes que delatan su estupidez, encontró además fotos de anime tipo yuri, Hentai y Lolicon, pues según sus palabras: -"También encontré dibujos pornográficos de naturaleza infantil y lésbica"-.**

 **Dios mío, ¿Por qué me haces esto?...**

 **Maldita sea, diría muchas palabras insanas cargadas de ira y odia contra los responsables… pero solo me quedaría corto, además de que les estaría gastando su valioso tiempo.**

 **Mike: ¿Qué? ¿Siguen aquí? –Pregunto Mike sorprendido, asomándose desde una esquina, luego se acerco al lector mirándolo fijamente –Ya se acabo, váyanse a casa. Ah, ¿Están esperando un avance del próximo capitulo? Es que no tenemos tanto dinero-**

 **-Mike se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Pero…-**

 **No tan rápido, loquito. Esto aun no ha terminado.**

 **Mike: -¡¿Qué?! Pero si se supone que mate a Chica, le dije mis sentimientos y…-**

 **No estás viendo las cosas bien y como siempre, no estás contando con mi factor de la imprevisibilidad.**

 **Mike: -Ya lo creo… como sea, ¡Deja de ver Game of Thrones! Pareces un desquiciado enfermo asesinando a los protagonistas como moscas- Exclamo molesto, mientras Antialphas solo alzo los hombros –Ya asesinaste a Chica… dos veces seguidas-**

 **No mi querido y desquiciado Guardia, tu lo hiciste y apenas es el comenzó. El inicio de una densa telaraña de conspiraciones, guerras y asesinatos.**

 **Mike: -¿Ósea qué...?**

 **El próximo en morir será Jeremy.**

 **Jeremy: -¡¿Qué?!**

 **Nada personal. Solo es para entretenerme a mí y a ellos –Señala a los lectores-**

 **Los dos: -Hijos de pu...-**

 **Bueno, eso has sido todo, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido, reído, sorprendido, impactado, quizás llorado y quedado con esa cara de "¡¿WTF?!" al final del capítulo.**

 **Mike: -¡Ya váyanse, mierda, váyanse! Y no dejen su basura tirada por ahí, eso es de gente muy cochina.**

 **Capitulo inspirado en:** _ **Bastardos sin Gloria (Inglorious Bastardes), Vlad Tepes (Héroe personal) y… joder, Game of Thrones (La mejor serie de la vida, desde Los Soprano).**_

 **Pregunta: ¿No has tenido las ganas de asesinar a alguien alguna vez?...**

 **Adiós, hasta la próxima (hasta el próximo año más bien). Soy Antialphas, despidiéndose desde el fin del mundo diciendo:**

 _ **¡Do Svidaniya!**_


End file.
